Insane
by Naokyy
Summary: 11 ans après Poudlard, Harry et Draco se retrouvent...et Draco à des projets en tête, pour ça il va avoir besoin du brun, avec ou sans son consentement...Co écriture Post T7 (spoil eventuels)
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Et bien cela faisait bien longtemps n'est-il pas ? Apres Vis-à-Vis et Ginette, voici Insane, qui dans le titre parait bien sérieux, mais il ne faut pas trop m'en demander, et quand je dois faire un petite Draco arrogant, comment puis-je être sérieuse ? Voici alors une toute nouvelle fic, racontant encore l'histoire de Harry et de Draco, mais cette fois bien longtemps après Poudlard, et bien différente. En effet, je ne pourrais pas me désister pour faire cette fic puisque je suis en co-écriture avec une folle furieuse qui me tape sur les doigts quand j'écris pas T.T (cf : Tomoe Youri), elle incarne le rôle de Harry et moi celui de Draco, en espérant que nos deux caractères collerons bien avec nos deux héros :D

Je vous laisse donc là pour ce petit prologue qui, j'espère, vous mettra l'eau à la bouche. Niark niark niak….

Evidemment, seul l'histoire nous appartient, les personnages et le monde étant de la création de JK Rowling, à notre plus grand bonheur !

#/!\ Drarry /!\#

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Prologue ~<strong>_

Machinalement, et comme on peut le voir dans n'importe quel film aux clichés hollywoodiens, il essuyait un verre du bout du torchon, les yeux rivés sur sa clientèle d'habitués, ou non. La musique battait déjà fort à ses oreilles, et il regardait les plus téméraires, ou alcoolisés –voire les deux – danser. Il sourit. Bientôt, il serait une heure du matin et l'ambiance changerait comme par magie. Des jeunes remplaceraient ces quelques quarantenaires pour leur voler la vedette, et la piste. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour se lâcher, ils le savaient, le bar qui se transformait en boîte de nuit et régulièrement en salle de concerts fermait ses portes à quatre heures pétantes.

Ici, moldus et sorciers se côtoyaient sans même s'en rendre compte, pour les moldus, du moins, c'était le cas. Un sort pour préserver l'établissement de la magie avait été lancé au premier incident, et depuis, le « Alive Lion » plus communément appelé L.A par ses occupants, vivait des jours, ou plutôt des nuits heureuses sans avoir peur que ses murs ne s'écroulent à cause d'un sorcier blindé de whisky, ou firewhiskey, au choix.

Le miroir, derrière l'immense bar noir laqué, lui renvoyait un visage doux, aux traits fins, aux grands yeux émeraudes à peine voilés sous de légères lunettes acier, au sourire délicat et à l'air taquin, presque moqueur. Vingt huit ans et survivant du pire fléau jamais connu – par les moldus en tout cas – à de multiples reprises. Egalement père de trois enfants, laissés à la garde de son ex femme après un divorce à l'amiable. Puis devenu patron de bar depuis quatre ans, Harry Potter sourit à la jeune femme qui venait de lui commander un Bloddy Mary…

* * *

><p>Le blond, descendit de voiture, faisant claquer sans douceur la portière de la corvette d'une couleur aussi acier que ses yeux. Il referma l'engin tout neuf d'une pression sur la clef, fermeture centralisée, cela va s'en dire. Il regarda l'enseigne du bar ou il avait rendez vous, avec Blaise Zabini, ami de toujours, et Lee Jordan, qu'il avait apprit à connaître lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à travailler ensemble.<p>

Depuis qu'il était sorti de prison, et grâce à l'argent de l'anciennement reconnue famille Malfoy, il avait ouvert sa propre agence de Marketing, qui marchait parfaitement. Sa voiture en disait long. Lee Jordan s'était présenté la bouche en cœur, affirmant qu'il avait de quoi faire de la nouvelle entreprise un petit bijou, et Malfoy avait accepté. Et Malfoy s'en félicitait chaque jour un peu plus. Zabini pour sa part, était un comptable tout ce qu'il y avait de plus respectable et le blond ne démordait pas de l'idée de le débaucher pour le mettre à sa solde. Le Zabini était têtu, et comptait bien épouser sa patronne, qui résistait encore et toujours à son charme de beau black sexy, musclé, et intellectuel – ces moldus étaient folles… enfin, selon Blaise, évidement.

Il s'avança vers les portes en verre teintées, et toisa le vigile, un black, comme ses deux amis, mais celui-ci était aussi large que haut, portant un blouson de cuir émoussé sur lequel un badge annonçait la couleur 'sécurité'. Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer le blond, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu ici, il semblait à la fois pouvoir payer et se tenir même en cas de bourrage de gueule, trop arrogant pour se laisser aller. Maxime, ledit vigile, était fier de pouvoir juger et jauger les clients d'un coup d'œil expert, et il s'en vantait auprès de quiconque acceptait de l'écouter. A force de rester dehors, à trier les gens sans rien dire, il était devenu un bavard foudroyant sitôt son poste quitté.

Draco entra donc dans le bar ? Dans la boîte ? Dans … le lieu de rendez vous, trouvant rapidement les deux grands blacks installés à une table, animés par une discussion visiblement passionnante sur la jeune fille accoudée au bar, dont le postérieur semblait être le sujet du débat. Le blond s'installa sur une chaise, coupant nette la blablaterie intempestive et il jeta un œil vers la donzelle, avant de soulever les prunelles grises sur le barman, manquant de s'étouffer. _Harry Potter_ ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici –enfin- le premier chapitre d'Insane qui arrive avec un peu de retard et nous en sommes désolées. Avec les examens et les vacances, ce n'était pas facile de se parler !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ Chapitre 1 ~<em>**

Il resta figé quelques instants sur cette apparition. Cela faisait bien dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, la dernière fois avait été à une stupide soirée d'anciens élèves, et la fois encore avant avait été au détour d'un rayon de balais il y a trois ans. A vrai dire la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu plus longtemps que quelques minutes avait été lors de la bataille finale, et ce qu'il voyait actuellement était totalement diffèrent du petit binoclard affaibli par le Lord.

Il resta un moment les yeux fixés sur le brun, mais il ne bougeait pas, ne le regardait pas ni ne le détaillait, il était simplement interdit. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire poli auquel Draco ne répondit que par un vague hochement de tête. Se rendant compte des regards mis surpris mis moqueurs de ses collaborateurs, il se ressaisit, toussotât discrètement et entama une discussion sans grand sens avec les deux hommes.

Draco Malfoy était un homme distingué et fier de son caractère impassible en toute situation, il était fier de sa froideur, fier de sa prestance et fier de ses yeux glacés. Et c'était cet homme fier qu'Harry Potter s'amusait à tourmenter il en était sûr. Depuis de nombreuses années, depuis la toute première fois qu'il eu rencontré la tignasse brune et jusqu'à ce jour, Malfoy n'avait jamais pu conserver cette froideur dont il était si fier avec lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir, de piquer ou même de se battre étant plus jeune et, encore aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait rester impassible à cette vision. Il ne regarda quasiment pas la jolie serveuse lui faisant du gringue et écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation qu'il avait lancé. Il réfléchissait, son cerveau allant à cent à l'heure, se demandant le pourquoi du comment, le grand héros du monde sorcier s'était retrouvé derrière le comptoir d'un bar qu'il jugeait en somme, bien modeste ?

* * *

><p>Bien évidement, le brun avait jeté un œil au client qui venait d'entrer, et bien sur, il l'avait reconnu, tout de suite, ses yeux gris, sa bouche, son corps finement musclé sans qu'il n'apparaisse comme un lutteur bodybuildé, son air arrogant et sa suffisance qui se dégageait de toute sa personne alors qu'il s'installait à table. Cette beauté froide, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des siècles, à ce qu'il lui semblait. Son pire ennemi d'alors… Mais Harry avait bien grandit, il avait eu à faire au level-up avec Voldemort, et leurs petites disputes d'alors lui paraissaient bien loin, et bien insignifiantes aujourd'hui. La vie avait changée, pour lui, pour eux, pour tout le monde. Il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire poli. Rien ne l'obligeait à aimer le blond, mais il le considérerait comme n'importe quel client, Harry se sentait professionnel.<p>

Il posa le cocktail coloré devant la jeune femme qui glissa entre ses doigts un billet, mais également une carte, avec un numéro de téléphone. Il lui sourit, gentiment, rendit sa monnaie et attendit qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour jeter la carte de visite. Il avait beau être célèbre dans le monde des sorciers, il ne s'abaisserait plus à profiter de son statut de VIP pour coucher à tout va. Même si parfois, il l'avouait, c'était tentant… et autrefois, après son divorce notamment, il en avait bien profité.

Son regard se porta sur les trois hommes, à nouveau, il avait l'habitude de voir Lee Jordan, Blaise, les frères Weasley, et Hermione, même Ginny venait parfois, quand elle trouvait une baby-sitter digne de ce nom. Le bar avait sa petite réputation, situé en plein cœur de Londres, il savait que nombreux sorciers en avaient entendu parler, sur le chemin de traverse, même la gazette avait fait un petit article pour l'ouverture… Le fait était que malgré tout cela, il ne s'était jamais attendu à voir entrer Draco Malfoy dans sa 'demeure'.

Il vit une de ses serveuses, une jeune blonde qui visiblement appréciait les types en costume trois pièces, se hâter pour être sure de s'occuper de lui et prendre sa commande, toute sourire. De son côté, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, en coin, discrètement, Draco avait largement l'âge d'être son grand frère… la petite était tout juste majeure et travaillait dans un endroit « cool » pour payer ses études tout en pouvait se vanter de son boulot.

Harry eu comme un flash back. Il entrevit l'espace d'une seconde le corps pâle et délicat du jeune homme d'alors. Et il était loin d'être resté ce jeune blond frêle d'antan. Harry ferma les yeux, sourit. Ils se vouaient pourtant une haine féroce à cette époque. Ils s'étaient tellement haïs qu'ils avaient finit par se respecter ? Et peut être même s'apprécier, au fond, au tréfonds, mais vraiment, au très très fond... Il sourit de plus belle, se rendant compte qu'il dévorait des yeux le nouveau Malfoy. Il avait entendu parler de sa nouvelle vie, de son entreprise, de ses compagnes… c'est fou ce qu'on apprenait dans les journaux.

La période était aussi révolue que la guerre. Enterrée. Seuls restaient gravés les souvenirs, et le besoin d'avancer, et de passer enfin à autre chose. Il posa son énième verre, et alla allumer les spots sur la piste, bleus, verts, rouges. Des couleurs qui permettaient l'intimité. Le brun jeta un œil à son videur, et lui fit un simple hochement de tête pour qu'il laisse enfin entrer les jeunes. C'était l'heure pour eux de s'amuser.

* * *

><p>Rapidement, le bar fut prit d'assaut, les gens s'y pressaient, il faudrait quelques longues minutes avant que des courageux se lancent sur le dancefloor. Le brun distribuait rapidement les verres, vendait des bouteilles, et n'avait absolument plus le temps de s'occuper du blond auquel il jetait pourtant quelques regards furtifs, dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il se pencha pour faire une bise à un habitué, qui lui servait parfois même d'amant. Aux mots que le jeune homme prononça à son oreille, il se douta que ce serait le cas ce soir là. Il rit joyeusement, lui offrit un clin d'œil et un sourire amusé, avant de lui tendre une bière, dont il fit sauter la capsule.<p>

Draco regarda son verre vide avant de lever les yeux vers le comptoir. Non, il n'irait pas. Il regarda Blaise puis chercha Lee du regard, ils étaient tout les deux en train de danser sur la piste comme des abrutis…il soupira, il se sentait bien mal. Il allait devoir se lever, affronter une foule puante et suante pour arriver devant son pire ennemi, bon il ne l'était plus mais un peu de nostalgie ne faisait pas de mal, pour lui commander une boisson qu'il regretterait surement. Il avait le choix, finir mort assoiffé dans la rue ou affronter cette horde de jeunes se déhanchant sur la piste. Le choix se fit rapide, il resta assit, cherchant une proie pour faire le chemin à sa place.

Harry termina rapidement de servir les nouveaux arrivants qui semblaient entrer encore et toujours, débordé, il demanda à ses serveuses de regagner le bar, de toute manière, c'était là qu'ils viendraient commander désormais. Il se permit de contourner le bar, accrochant son tablier noir à une patère. Les filles savaient que s'il y avait besoin, il reviendrait aider, mais il avait aussi à faire dans son bureau, situé à l'étage. Il attrapa quatre bières, et passant près de la table de Malfoy et de ses amis – au milieu des danseurs déchaînés, posa trois des bouteilles.

« Cadeau de la maison. »

Il sourit, plongeant son regard dans celui du blond avant de disparaître dans la foule rapidement. Il grimpa dans son bureau, poussant un soupir en étirant son dos dans l'escalier, faisant craquer ses pauvres os. Et oui, on avait le droit d'avoir seulement vingt huit ans ET mal au dos comme un grand-père arthritique… bien que son cas ne soit pas encore désespéré à ce point.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, et par principe la laissa ouverte, elle donnait sur la salle en bas, et il apercevait le bar, et la plupart des tables. Seule la piste de danse lui était invisible. Il avait offert une bière au blond… il était très fier de lui. PAF, dans les dents le Malfoy, avoue que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein ?! Et surement pas après tout ce temps ! Il se rappela son regard très légèrement étonné et sourit, faire perdre ses moyens à ce petit prétentieux était un délice. Harry rit en se servant un verre d'eau. Pour la maîtrise et la maturité, il repasserait… Lui qui comptait passer sur leur… passé justement. Il haussa les épaules en attrapant ses dossiers. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une toute petite vengeance, l'homme avait eu une bière gratuite, personne n'avait à se plaindre, et mieux, tout le monde trouvait son compte.

Une goutte d'eau roula. La bière était fraiche, parfaite, on voyait bien qu'elle sortait du frigo et elle commençait à se réchauffer avec la chaleur ambiante, faisant couler doucement l'eau sur la bouteille verte. Il était heureux. Lorsque Potter était venu, il avait eu un certain nœud au ventre, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait dire - comme pique évidemment - ou faire. Mais le brun n'était resté que quelques secondes et lui avait apporté ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de sourire très discrètement du coin des lèvres, son regard restant le plus froid possible - de ce qu'il croyait. Aussi Draco était heureux, il était bien là, tranquille, avec sa bière pour le rafraichir et son magnifique physique pour attirer les regards, il n'oublia bien sur pas de boire avec élégance et sans doute séduction. Non mais, il avait une réputation à tenir. Son regard se porta sur ses amis un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son sourire s'effaça. Qu'est ce qu'il se faisait chi….il s'embêtait grandement. Il était bien seul à sa table simplement accompagné de trois bières et de sa fierté. Il leva les yeux et regarda les escaliers dans lesquels le patron avait disparut. Non, bien sur que non il n'allait pas monter, se serait bien indigne de lui d'aller trouver son ennemi –oui ancien mais ne jouons pas sur les mots voyons- pour une simple discussion banale comme avaient les gens banals. Il rigola dans sa manche et fit balancer sa jambe croisée au rythme de la musique. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes ici et il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, les jeunes étaient vraiment étrangement habillés et dansaient comme s'ils étaient handicapés… même pas un minimum de classe ou de déhancher pour séduire les jeunes minettes…. Il regarda ses amis et trouva qu'ils se démarquaient, déjà par leur âge, mais par leur danse, au moins, de leur temps, ils dansaient bien. Non vraiment, l'ambiance du bar était bien, les serveurs aussi, mais les jeunes… et la musique plus qu'étouffante, tapant dans ses oreilles comme si un singe jouait sur une batterie… bon OK, Draco n'était pas très tendance niveau musique, restant simplement sur du classique ou une musique calme et bien accompagnée, mais les musiques de jeunes, tapant dans tout le sens, non. Et ça, il allait le dire au patron. Passer de la musique aussi affolante, c'était un crime contre son ouïe !

Il se leva, attrapa les deux bières restantes et entrepris d'affronter la foule pour atteindre les escaliers. Apres trois coups de coudes, six pieds morts, et un sourire narquois, il arriva devant les marches qu'il franchi aussitôt. La porte était ouverte et c'est sans grande discrétion qu'il entra sans frapper.

« -Oh, je croyais que c'était les toilettes. »

Levant les yeux d'un contrat qu'il hésitait à signer depuis des semaines, il tomba nez à nez avec Malfoy, debout, devant son bureau. Avec toute cette musique, il ne l'avait même pas entendu monter. Le brun tiqua 'toilettes' ? Il confondait son bureau avec des wc ? Il n'avait pas changé. Tout ça pour lui faire savoir qu'il considérait que le bar était miteux à ses petits yeux de fouines. Esquissant un léger sourire, il répondit d'une voix douce et calme.

« -J'aurai pourtant parié que tu savais lire, j'ai du me tromper, les panneaux des toilettes sont pourtant assez grands – en bas. Cependant, si tu es passé pour me remercier pour les bières, c'est bien aimable de ta part Malfoy. »

Harry posa les pages remplies d'articles de travail qu'il tenait toujours, et dévisagea avec un rictus le blond face à lui. Dans cette position, et sous les lumières douces de son bureau, il se permit de le détailler à nouveau, sachant que les répliques cinglantes n'allaient pas tarder à fuser. Finalement, quelque soit le temps qui passait, ils en étaient toujours au même point, chamailleries de gamin et guéguerre non fondée.

Draco le regarda avec un sourire moqueur, il avait bien vu le panneau mais qui disait qu'il n'y en avait pas à l'étage, hein ? Et puis, son bureau ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des toilettes. Voila tout.

« -Oh, je sais lire Potter, mais l'envie m'a porté à l'étage, et la décoration m'a perturbé, je suis navré si je t'ai vexé. »

A vrai dire, il se réjouissait de sa 'méprise', montrant à quel point le patron avait des goûts étranges et inappropriés pour le Malfoy qu'il était. Son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, il déposa une bière sur le bureau et s'assit.

« -Maintenant que je suis là… »

Il bu une gorgée très lentement et croisa ses longues jambes dans une position décontractée.

« -… »

Voulant discuter un peu, il se permit de demander.

« -Alors Potter, tu deviens quoi ? »

Harry le toisa, observant son bureau au style très londonien. Fauteuils en cuirs, bureau en bois, large horloge de gare… C'était peut être pas au goût de Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, mais Harry s'y sentait bien. Et son bureau était très, très confortable… Son sourire s'élargit aux images qui lui revenaient en tête. Il attrapa son verre, et le tendit dans la direction du blond avant de boire une gorgée.

« -Je suis patron de bar et salle de concerts, je suis divorcé et père de trois gosses. Passionnant non ? Le grand Potter que tu détestais tant n'existe plus, je me suis rangé. J'ai ouïe dire que tu étais sorti de prison, la reconvention ne te va pas si mal. »

« -Oui, j'ai appris que faire quelques concessions était utile, et j'ai pu monter ma propre affaire. Je dois t'avouer avoir été très surprit de ton mariage quel choc, en sortant de prison… s'accoupler avec une rouquine… et faire des marmots en plus… pas étonnant que vous ayez divorcé. »

Il s'arrêta, à vrai dire, il avait appris à apprécier les Weasley, puisque Jordan était beaucoup en contact avec eux, mais il pouvait affirmer connaître assez Potter pour dire que Ginny ne lui convenait pas. Durant ces trois ans de prison, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur, mais une fois dehors, il s'était appliqué à se tenir au courant de tous les potins et ceux de la famille Potter était ses préférés. Lorsqu'ils avaient divorcé, il avait lancé un énorme 'Haha ! Je l'avais dis !' Il retourna à la conversation, et un sourire narquois aux lèvres, continua.

« -Mais je suis posé, et je vis ma vie, c'est toujours mieux que la prison, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Mais plus sincèrement Potter, ta vie ne tourne qu'autour de ton bar ?! »

« - Si tu es venu pour insulter mon établissement, ma famille et moi, autant que tu retournes boire ta bière avec tes amis Malfoy, eux sont un peu plus civilisés. »

Il le toisa, mécontent. Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais avait tout de même l'impression d'engueuler un môme particulièrement chiant. Il fronça les sourcils, et décida de lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute avec son histoire de divorce.

« -Ginny et moi avons décidé de nous séparer pour une très bonne raison Malfoy, et je suis certain qu'en… te renseignant un peu, tu pourras la trouver tout seul, comme un grand. Mon bar me contente parfaitement, je vois du monde, je travail, j'écoute de la musique à longueur de temps, et personne ne vient… ne venait m'emmerder. »

Draco Malfoy fronça les sourcils avec un sourire satisfait, comme quoi il n'avait pas perdu la main… toujours capable de mettre le grand Harry Potter en colère en une simple phrase.

« -Oh, oui bien sûr que je suis au courant de ta raison voyons, qui mieux que moi pourrait le savoir ? Pour ton établissement, en dehors de son décors des plus douteux, je m'interrogeais sur le pourquoi du comment tu étais arrivé ici. Une icône comme toi, sans rien pour t'entraver, aurait pu vraiment voler haut, dans tous les sens du terme. Tu as arrêté le quidditch ? »

Il baissa rapidement les yeux, dire qu'il avait du arrêter tout ça depuis des années et que jamais il ne pourrait devenir le plus populaire, la prison ne faisant pas bonne figure dans une interview pour magasine féminin-enfin tout dépendait des gouts…. Malgré sa popularité actuelle, il regrettait les temps où il était le roi du lycée avec comme seul soucis le brun face à lui…. Il releva la tête et regarda directement le dit brun, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Il adorait ce regard en colère et c'est un nouveau sourire moqueur qui vint sur ses lèvres, appréciant l'éclair de colère qui s'y trouvait.

« -Ce n'est pas que tu étais particulièrement bon, mais c'est une chose qu'on ne lit pas dans les journaux. »

Harry se sentait profondément agacé, le blond savait exactement sur quel point appuyer pour l'emmerder Il soupira et répondit en souriant.

« -Ne crois pas que tout se rapporte toujours à toi Malfoy, tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais ton nombrilisme te perdra. J'ai renoncé à une carrière d'aurore, et j'ai renoncé à une carrière d'attrapeur. Pourtant, les propositions fusaient. J'avais seulement envie d'avoir mon coin à moi. J'ai toujours aimé le chaudron baveur… mais je voulais un endroit avec de la musique, qui ait son propre charme. Ca répond à ta question Draco ? »

Il fit traîner son prénom en bouche, lui offrant un sourire, il reprit son verre, et prit entre ses lèvres le petit glaçon qui refusait de fondre, le faisant rouler sur sa langue, il finit par le croquer, sans quitter le blond des yeux.

Malfoy resta quelques secondes interdit, soutenant le regard du brun. Il était bien rare lorsqu'il l'appelait par son prénom, mais il ne se démonta pas et lui offrit un énorme sourire vainqueur, version Colgate –de quoi ? Aucune idée.

« -Hum, oui cela me satisfait, bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment, mais il est vrai qu'avoir un coin tranquille à soi est tout de même très agréable, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un bar…si un jour l'envie te prend de le quitter je suis sûr qu'une de mes maisons secondaires te conviendrait durant quelques jours. »

Oh il ne faisait pas son gentil, mais il serait très content que Potter accepte, ainsi il aurait une dette envers lui… et cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas du tout…. Il regarda sa montre, bu une nouvelle gorgée et se dit qu'il serait bientôt temps pour lui de ramener les deux ivrognes qui se trémoussaient en bas.

« -Quelle idée, mais je note, si j'ai besoin un jour de me 'ressourcer', je saurai à quelle porte frapper… Je suppose qu'il me faut te… remercier ? »

Harry se leva, faisant le tour de son bureau, il se glissa derrière le fauteuil du blond, se pencha à son oreille faisant à nouveau craquer le glaçon à son oreille. Il sourit, et murmura contre celle-ci, les deux mains appuyées sur les bras du siège.

« -Je suppose aussi que je devrais être reconnaissant et te remercier pour nous avoir offert ta présence chez moi ce soir alors ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur sa nuque, respirant son odeur qu'il ne pouvait pas rater à cette distance. Le brun sourit de plus belle, un peu taquin, se rendant compte qu'il le cherchait. En même temps, ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était Draco qui était venu le trouver, Harry n'avait rien demandé.

Draco le regarda faire et eu un petit sursaut accompagné d'un léger frisson. Le propriétaire du bar était très entreprenant et ceci était très différent de la loque qu'il était du temps de Poudlard. Enfin, il disait ça mais le petit Harry Potter, si on oubliait ses vêtements moches, ridicules et miteux, était quelqu'un de courageux et fort, malgré sa petite taille. Le blond haussa un sourcil, un nouveau frisson le parcourant lorsque le brun souffla sur sa nuque. Ok, le petit était devenu bien grand et Draco était surprit de ce que onze ans avaient fait à Harry, et très sincèrement, cela lui allait bien.

« -Evidement, ça ne doit pas être tous les jours qu'une personne aussi importante que moi vient dans ce bar… »

La respiration du brun se faisait sentir sur sa nuque, et lorsqu'un nouveau souffle le fit frissonner, il se leva, se mit face au patron, et lui tendit la main.

« -Ce fut un plaisir Potter, mais j'ai deux personnes en bas qui risquent de faire des dégâts si je ne les arrête pas. »

Harry lui offrit un simple sourire en coin, taquin, et se redressa à son tour pour lui faire face également. Le blond était plus grand que lui, et le brun aurait mit sa main à couper qu'il s'en était rendu compte, et qu'il jubilait intérieurement de le dominer – au moins par la taille.

Cependant, Harry vit bien que sa peau s'était couverte d'une fine chair de poule lorsqu'il s'était rapproché, de même qu'il avait senti le blond frissonner… Pas si insensible le Draco.

« -Quelle gentillesse… je suis très… hm… touché ? »

Il lui serra la main, et le laissa se retirer et alors qu'il passait la porte, il ajouta, moqueur, mais avec un sourire ravi.

« -Draco ? … à bientôt ! »

Il s'assit, les fesses contre le bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine sans se départir de son sourire. Quelque part, il était sur que maintenant qu'ils s'étaient… retrouvés… ils n'allaient pas tarder à se revoir… D'une manière, ou d'une autre…

* * *

><p>TBC ... =D<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou ! désolée ça fait hyper longtemps mais on espère que ça vous plaira, surtout qu'on commence à mettre les choses en place !

Bisouuuuus

Naokyy

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Chapitre 2~<em>**

Draco Malfoy, héritier d'une énorme fortune et d'un nom maudit, était quelqu'un de très distingué, toujours poli – ou presque – bien habillé, et avec des manières que beaucoup lui jalousaient. En plus d'être beau garçon et un homme aussi charmant que charmeur, il donnait régulièrement des fonds à des associations et participait à toutes sortes de mondanités… C'était un aristocrate et il espérait bien le montrer à tout le monde, sorcier, ou non.

Il était donc tout à fait évident que Draco Malfoy se levait le matin frais comme la rosée, et propre comme s'il ne s'était jamais couché, qu'il avalait avec la délicatesse due à son rang un petit déjeuner copieux et varié, et qu'il faisait le tout au son d'une musique classique de renom.

Tout ceci aurait été vrai, si le fauteur de troubles Zabini n'était pas rentré dans sa vie.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, maudit Zabini comme tous les matins, pour avoir jeté un sort à son réveil le faisant chantonner une musique ringarde et étrange…Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, bailla et s'étira. Son train-train matinal se fit et après être passé sous la douche, il déjeuna, lu le journal, et attrapa son long manteau noir pour filer au boulot.

Il avait passé une étrange soirée la veille, mais une soirée plutôt plaisante, c'est pourquoi il passa les énormes portes vitrées de sa boîte avec le sourire, jetant des rapides coups d'œil à certaines œuvres de son travail. Celui-ci consistait à faire des pubs, ou la promotion de différents artistes au travers différents supports, une agence marketing quoi…

Il salua le gardien, appela l'ascenseur, et discuta tout du long avec Lee Jordan, les cheveux en pétard, les vêtements en vrac, et une belle gueule de bois. Dans sa nature, Draco aurait très certainement fait une remarque mais étant donné qu'il était monté dans le bureau du patron, il préféra ne rien dire et juste se moquer d'un rire narquois et franc.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux hommes se dirigèrent chacun vers leur bureau, se voyant à leur tour salués par la secrétaire. Le bureau des patrons se composait de trois parties, un hall avec un coin bureau ou se trouvait Ginette, leur secrétaire et Laura son assistante, rempli de paperasse et de meubles à casiers, le bureau de Lee, et celui de Malfoy. La boîte traitait de nombreuses demandes et heureusement qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnel, sans quoi ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette beige assortie comme les murs, rendant une atmosphère chaude et agréable à la pièce, quelques fauteuils et une machine à café.

Le bureau du grand patron lui ressemblait beaucoup. Tout aussi beige, un mur était en fait un immense aquarium, rempli de poissons multicolores, une grande étagère en bois contenant de nombreux bibelots tenait un mur, un meuble à dossiers un autre, et deux fauteuils tendaient les bras aux invités devant sur bureau tandis que dans un coin, un petit canapé servait à Draco pour d'éventuelles nuits de travail.

« -Veuillez patienter ici je vous prie, monsieur vient tout juste d'arriver. »

« -Nous avions rendez vous ! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire ! »

« -Monsieur non plus, aussi, voulez vous bien patienter, je vous apporte du café. »

Ginette n'avait pas froid aux yeux, elle savait parfaitement tenir les clients, même les plus prétentieux. Pour travailler avec un Malfoy, il fallait automatiquement recadrer les gens plus prétentieux que lui. Elle posa six tasses sur la table basse, les quatre premières pour les membres du groupe, une pour leur agent, et la dernière pour leur avocat. Son assistante, derrière son bureau, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs par-dessus son écran, trouvant visiblement les jeunes hommes à son goût. Ou peut être était-ce seulement parce qu'elle avait affaire à des 'stars'. Pour sa part, la secrétaire en chef n'en avait cure, non seulement elle était mariée et heureuse en ménage, mais plus encore, elle s'était habituée à côtoyer de grands noms depuis son embauche pour Malfoy & Jordan. D'ailleurs, elle préférait les hommes matures aux petits minets. Si bien qu'elle s'arrangeait pour être la seule des deux à apporter les dossiers, les cafés, les messages, bref, tout aux patrons. C'était une guerre sans nom et muette entre les deux secrétaires depuis le début.

Elle versa le liquide noir et fumant dans les tasses, et frappa doucement à la porte de Draco, puisqu'il s'agissait de ses clients et de son rendez vous. De toute manière, Lee lui avait discrètement fait signe en entrant qu'il voulait finir sa nuit, et Ginette savait arranger leurs emplois du temps pour eux. Elle entra donc dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres, derrière ses petites lunettes rectangles.

« -Monsieur Malfoy ? »

_« Je suppose aussi que je devrais être reconnaissant et te remercier pour nous avoir offert ta présence chez moi ce soir alors ? »_

Son souffle se fit sentir sur sa nuque, et Draco frissonna de nouveau. Il avait les yeux fermés, les pieds croisés sur son bureau et repensait avec une étrange bonne mémoire à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Harry Potter la nuit dernière. Cela l'avait surpris mais même s'il ne l'appréciait pas au lycée, il était content de l'avoir vu. Il soupira, frissonnant encore au souvenir de la caresse de son souffle - il était très sensible de cette zone, aucun rapport avec Potter ! - lorsque Ginette entra dans la pièce et lui parla. Il ouvrit les yeux subitement, sursauta si fort qu'il tomba littéralement de son fauteuil dans un grand fracas. C'était bien rare qu'il se fasse surprendre autant c'est donc avec une classe incontestée qu'il se releva les cheveux en bataille, qu'il toussota et offrit un regard froid « si tu dis un truc j'te tue ! »

« -Hum, oui Ginette ? »

La jeune femme souleva un délicat sourcil en voyant son patron, toujours si sur de lui, toujours si classe, toujours si efficace… se casser la figure comme un gamin… En fait, il avait eu exactement la même réaction que son fils, le jour malheureux ou elle était entrée dans sa chambre pendant qu'il… Elle se reprit aussitôt, se raclant la gorge, faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu. Déposant un post-it avec un résumé rapide de son rendez vous sur le bureau, elle l'informa seulement.

« -Votre rendez vous est arrivé. »

« Groupe – clip pour leur prochain single (Roc Lunch) – 'Sofa of Insane' – pop rock – 4 jeunes + 1 avocat + 1 agent » La jeune femme toujours efficace avait noté qui étaient là, pourquoi et tout ça avec le sourire. Elle referma doucement la porte et s'avança vers les clients.

« -Il va vous recevoir. »

Puis, jetant un coup d'œil vers Laura qui observait le nouveau groupe montant, et se permit enfin un sourire amusé. Le blond devait être vraiment prit par ses pensées pour être ainsi… tombé des nues. La jeune femme était tout de même assez âgée pour être sa mère, avec ses quarante ans passés – mais demander l'âge d'une femme ne se faisait pas. Si elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien son patron, elle aurait même parié qu'il était sur le point d'avoir les yeux qui brillent. Ah… l'amour. Ce ne pouvait être que ça non ?

Elle s'assit droite sur son siège et regarda le groupe de jeunes gens pénétrer dans le bureau, se demandant bien ce que son patron allait encore faire, il avait l'air relativement perdu dans ses pensées…

Draco accueilli ses clients avec un léger sourire commercial, seul signe d'une éventuelle sympathie. Cette visite matinale n'était vraiment pas appréciée, un léger mal de crane faisant son entrée et un brun plein la tête. Il soupira et invita ses clients à s'installer et démarra son entretien.

« -Bien, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Celui qu'il supposa être l'avocat posa un dossier sur son bureau et commença à expliquer le style de groupe, ses relations, ses projets et leur état d'esprit. Attentif, Draco réfléchissait déjà à certaines idées, son regard se baladant sur les membres du groupe.

Celui qui attira son regard fut un petit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, regardant le sol comme s'il était une œuvre d'art particulièrement exceptionnelle, non pas que sa moquette soit inintéressante, mais Draco supposait qu'il attirait plus l'attention que sa superbe moquette. Pourtant c'était une moquette à dossier feutré, extrêmement confortable et aux fibres naturelles de coco, jonc de mer, et jonc de montagne, il en était très fier, et bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais avoué, il adorait s'allonger dessus, le regard rivé sur son aquarium. Bref, cette moquette que regardait ce garçon timide était une merveille mais tout de même... Il avait les cheveux d'un marron des plus commun, petit et maigrichon, il n'avait pas un grand charisme et sa timidité ne le rendait pas aussi mignon que certains, ou certaines, il paraissait surtout insignifiant. Que pouvait-il bien faire dans un groupe de rock comme celui-ci ? Il eut sa réponse lorsque, sentant un regard sur lui, le garçon leva les yeux et le regarda directement, soutenant maladroitement le regard glacial des Malfoy. Ils étaient d'un vert éclatant, pétillant qui surprirent Draco, ses yeux attiraient, on voulait s'y plonger et ne plus jamais en ressortir, comme hypnotisé…il comprenait mieux maintenant et était persuadé que ce gamin avait un succès certain chez les femmes. Se souvenant qu'on les avait présentés, il tenta de se rappeler de son prénom… hm… N'avaient ils pas dis Bruno ?

Draco haussa un sourcil et passa à la personne suivante. Cette fois il tomba sur ce qui semblait être le chef. L'air arrogant, il coupait sans arrêt la parole aux deux adultes, pour tenter de se valoriser. Il regardait fièrement Draco, comme s'il voulait se mesurer à lui. Eden, puisque tel était son prénom, levait son menton fièrement, comme s'il défiait le blond de lui tenir tête en quoi que ce fut. Tout ce qu'il récolta fut un regard encore plus froid de sa personne, s'en désintéressant totalement. Draco n'avait pas besoin de faire ses preuves devant un sale môme. Il était aussi blond que lui, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu limpide.

Il ressemblait d'ailleurs comme deux gouttes d'eau à son frère, Jay, assit juste à côté, lui avait l'air parfaitement serein, et parfaitement ailleurs. Trop occupé par son téléphone, Draco pu noter leur différence physique sur deux points. Ce dernier portait un petit bouc, et ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus clairs, d'un beau gris. Gris qui lui rappelait ses propres yeux…

Le dernier, Josh semblait heureux de vivre, à la limite du type simplet… il souriait à tout va, et hochait la tête, faisant visiblement mine de comprendre tout ce qui se disait. Un grand brun, typé asiatique, aux cheveux aussi sombres que ses yeux. Il portait un marcel de basketteur bien trop large, et c'était sans parler de son short… Draco le balaya simplement du regard, le plus intéressant des quatre était définitivement ce Bruno, qui lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait vu récemment…

Après son inspection, il prit enfin la parole et entama la discussion sur les envies de chacun. Il n'était certes pas pour ce genre de musique, mais c'était son travail et la réussite de ce groupe était maintenant de son ressort et de sa réputation. Il offrit un petit sourire et la conversation dura bien plus d'une heure, Ginette entrant de temps en temps pour offrir à boire. C'était des jeunes assez motivés et avec des idées, beaucoup de très nulles et désastreuses, mais des idées tout de même.

« -Bien, je résume, tout d'abord je voudrais un extrait de votre album, ensuite il me faut contacter votre producteur et m'entretenir avec lui et si j'ai bien compris, il faut trouver un endroit « branché » et connu. Cela ne devrait pas poser de soucis, notre priorité est votre satisfaction. »

Il se leva et tendit la main vers eux. Bon ça serait sans doute plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait dit, mais il y arriverait foi de Malfoy.

« -Je vous recontacterais. »

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla vers onze heures, un peu plus tard que d'habitude, il avait prit le pli depuis qu'il avait ouvert son club, il se levait entre neuf et dix heures, prenait une douche pour se réveiller, avalait sur le pouce une biscotte recouverte de Nutella. D'ailleurs, il y étalait tellement de pâte qu'il ne savait plus si c'était une tartine au chocolat, ou l'inverse.<p>

Après quoi, il allait faire un jogging d'une heure ou deux, reprenait une douche, se faisait un léger repas, s'occupait de ses papiers, geekait sur son écran ou jouait à la console, faisait une sieste et à huit heures, il s'était paré pour passer une énième nuit de 'débauche' dans sa boîte.  
>En somme, le 'sauveur' comme certains persistaient à vouloir l'appeler, était un homme très routinier. Il s'était attaché à ses journées, à ses habitudes, et ne comptait pas en changer tant qu'elles fonctionnaient bien pour lui.<p>

Pourtant, cette journée ci fut un peu différente, heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas besoin de plus de quatre à six heures de sommeil par nuit pour sembler en pleine forme. Couché à sept heures, il avait ouvert les yeux en pensant au blond de la veille. Il avait été étonné de le voir. S'il savait que Blaise et Jordan venaient de temps à autres, ce n'était pas vrai pour Draco. Du moins, jusqu'à hier. Il fallait absolument qu'il téléphone à Hermione…

Il sourit, passant une main dans sa nuque, sentant ses cheveux humides, il avait dû sacrément se tortiller dans son lit. Il savait qu'il bougeait beaucoup la nuit, mais à ce point… les oreillers étaient par terre et avaient visiblement entraîné dans leur chute la lampe de chevet, la couverture était roulée en boule au fond du lit, et un morceau du drap s'était défait du matelas. Quiconque serait entré à cette minute aurait pensé qu'il n'avait pas dormi seul cette nuit là, voire même, qu'il n'avait pas dormi du tout…

Il se leva en baillant, attrapa ses lunettes, et se regarda dans la glace, en se souriant. Son regard vert était pétillant de joie et de bonne humeur, ses cheveux… en bataille, bien que plus courts que lorsqu'il était encore à l'école, ces derniers restaient indomptables au réveil et Harry devait toujours s'armer de patience pour les rendre dociles….

Finalement, Harry n'avait ramené personne chez lui ce soir là. Pas même le jeune homme qui lui servait d'amant de temps à autre. Le gamin avait insisté, promit qu'il ne le fatiguerait pas, mais le brun était inflexible. Quand il disait non, c'était non… Et très franchement, il n'avait pas pu se sortir de la tête son entrevue avec Draco. C'était le blond qui était venu le chercher, et pas l'inverse. Quand bien même il affirmait qu'il avait prit le bureau pour des toilettes… L'idée le fit rire, tandis qu'il attrapait son téléphone. Décidément, Malfoy n'avait rien perdu de sa verve vive.

Hermione avait parut étonnée au téléphone. Comme tout le monde, elle avait apprit que Draco était sorti de prison, qu'il avait monté une affaire qui marchait bien avec Lee, et que les deux compères s'entendaient toujours aussi bien avec Blaise. En somme, qu'il était devenu un citoyen respectable et plus ou moins respecté. Bien sur, elle savait aussi qu'il était toujours surveillé par le ministère de la magie, puisqu'elle y travaillait depuis des années, avec son époux.

Harry l'appelait régulièrement, pour lui raconter ses journées, pour prendre de ses nouvelles et des nouvelles de leurs enfants dont il était le parrain. Il adorait la maison de Ron et Hermione, qui ressemblait au terrier par les cris et la bonne humeur qui y régnaient. Même si le terrier avait eut du mal à reprendre vie après la bataille finale. Mais il avait fallu faire avec. Tout le monde avait du prendre sur soi pour se reconstruire.

Hermione sourit, elle aimait quand Harry donnait un coup de fil en faisant mine de ne pas être tout excité. Parce qu'elle le connaissait largement assez pour savoir quand il l'était. Et ce jour là, c'était le cas. Il parlait vite et embrayait d'un sujet à l'autre sans qu'il n'y ait de logique. En tout cas, apprendre que le fils Malfoy était venu de son plein gré – même si elle soupçonnait Blaise et Lee de ne pas y être tout à fait innocent – au bar d'Harry était pour le moins… amusant. Si on en croyait les dires, lui et Harry n'avaient pas fait que jouer aux cartes, à une époque. Et même si ni elle, ni Ron, ni même Ginny n'étaient parvenus à faire cracher le morceau à Harry, son petit sourire coquin pendant leurs discussions était tout à fait satisfaisant comme réponse à leurs questions.

« -Non, mais… Draco quoi ! Je te promets, le type… il est entré en faisant son malin, et il a dit que mon bureau ressemblait à des toilettes ?! Des toilettes ?! Non, mais… sérieusement. J'aurai dû lui jeter un sort à ce crétin borné ! »

« -Mais, ça t'a fait plaisir de le revoir non ? »

« -Hm… n'importe quoi. Bon, je te laisse ! Je vais en ville, j'ai un rendez vous très important avec un magnifique chanteur qui voudrait faire un concert dans L.A, du coup, il m'a donné rendez vous chez lui pour me convaincre ! Embrasse la marmaille Mony ! »

Le bip du téléphone raccroché raisonna aux oreilles de la jeune femme, tandis que Ron la rejoignait, enlaçant son épouse en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, tout en prenant des nouvelles de son meilleur ami.

« -Je crois que notre Harry va avoir de quoi se distraire un peu dans les prochaines semaines… »

* * *

><p>;) TBC...<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voila le chapitre 3 avec un focus spécial sur Draco :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sincèrement, j'ai adoré l'écrire, et j'ai vraiment bien rigolé !

Je rappelle que cette fanfic est une **coécriture avec Tomoe Youri, **et donc que l'histoire nous appartient. Le monde évidement est **de J.K Rowling** (que ferions-nous sans elle !). Je rappelle aussi que c'est un **Drarry (relation Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, YAOI), la fic est noté T, **vous êtes prévenus !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça motive pour écrire la suite ! Pour information, deux autres chapitres sont déjà écrits, nous pensons les poster une fois par semaine si on arrive à écrire rapidement la suite [les Reviews sont un sacré booster, je dis ça, je dis rien !]

Bisous !

Naokyy

* * *

><p><em>~Chapitre 3~<em>

Un nouveau jour se leva. Le soleil étirait doucement ses rayons, les oiseaux chantaient, les rues s'animaient et les magasins s'ouvraient... Et tapit au fin fond de son bureau à la moquette parfaite, le nez penché sur ses papiers, une main tapotant sur l'ordinateur, le grand Draco Malfoy travaillait. A vrai dire il travaillait avec acharnement depuis plusieurs jours sur le clip du groupe de jeunes qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la semaine, imaginant tantôt un clip mouvementé, tantôt un clip engagé ou bien un clip doux. En fait il doutait énormément, chaque idée qui lui venait lui paraissait être du vu et revu, pas assez élaboré ou trop recherché.

Il soupira. Il avait encore fait une nuit blanche à gribouiller sur ses papiers, les jeter et a recommencer. Il arracha une nouvelle feuille de son bloc note, la roula en boule et la jeta dans sa poubelle avec un bâillement. Non vraiment, il devait bien se l'avouer, le grand Draco Malfoy bloquait. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Ginette entra avec un sourire maternel et une bonne tasse de café. Draco grommela un merci et retourna le nez dans ses papiers, buvant par à-coups sa boisson.

En fait, il n'avait aucune idée car il n'avait surtout aucune base. La musique du groupe ne l'inspirait pas plus que ça, n'étant pas son style, les membres eux-mêmes n'étaient pas transcendants et pire que tout, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un endroit. Le lieu était très important, c'était le décor qui faisait ressortir l'art, dessinant les contours des personnes sur un fond ni trop voyant ni trop effacé. Il avait bien essayé les lieux branchés, comme se plaisait à appeler le groupe.

Il était allé dans une boite de nuit, décidément trop voyante, puante d'alcool et de luxure. Il était pourtant arrivé parfaitement habillé dans sa chemise et son pantalon en toile noir moulant, mais ce fichu videur lui avait demandé sa carte d'identité ! A lui ! Le grand, l'unique, l'incroyable Draco Malfoy. Il avait eu beau lui lancer des regards haineux, glaciaux, ou tout autre type de regard signifiant de près ou de loin « je te maudis toi, ta femme, ton fils et toutes tes générations présentes, passées et futures ! » ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lu son nom qu'il le laissa passer. L'intérieur était grand, lumineux, multicolore et la moyenne d'âge devait être relativement basse. Détestant toujours autant ce type de musique il avait rapidement fait le tour des lieux et après avoir repoussé cinq femmes aux décolletés plongeant ou robes moulantes -au choix – , évité de nombreux liquides inconnus d'atterrir sur sa chemise de marque et après avoir ouvert plusieurs portes ouvrant sur des pièces aux odeurs dont il ne voulait pas savoir la provenance, il décréta que c'était trop branché et que ça se rapportait surtout à tous les clips de mauvais goût montrant de grosses voitures de marques et des femmes bien trop dénudées. Aussi il sorti rapidement de là, évitant de nouveau des mains baladeuses, et raya mentalement la ligne boite de nuit de sa courte liste d'idées.

Puis, il s'était alors dit qu'un clip en extérieur était mieux, pouvant partir sur le groupe déambulant dans les rues, ou sur une place importante de la ville. Il avait alors parcourut le Londres moldu de long en large, cherchant une place animée pour les jeunes, assez grande et ou les passants pourraient servir de figurants. Il l'avait presque trouvée. De taille moyenne, entourée de cafés et de bars, quelques carrés d'herbe, une scène déjà installée pour les concerts du soir, il y avait un éclairage potable, pas trop de voitures et de grands arbres surplombaient la place, la protégeant ainsi des regards trop persistants du soleil. Il se tenait debout, en plein milieu et les yeux légèrement fermés savourant la brise du vent dans ses cheveux. Ce fut alors qu'il entendit un ''ploc'' et qu'une odeur nauséabonde lui attaqua les narines. Il tourna la tête vers son épaule et fronça les sourcils en voyant une tache blanche sur son magnifique manteau noir d'une qualité incomparable.

Non, dehors était une très mauvaise idée.

Se remémorant ces derniers jours, Draco afficha un air mecontent et commença rapidement à écrire un mail au groupe expliquant qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de lieu car ses exigences étaient assez importantes pour ce genre de clip. Il bu une nouvelle gorgée de son café et regarda la liste qu'il avait fini par noter, elle se décomposait en six lignes, toutes rayées. Il avait aussi testé les supermarchés ou les lieux touristiques importants de Londres mais ce fut le dernier lieu rayé qui lui arracha une grimace.

Bibliothèque

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait eu l'idée de ce lieu mais il y était allé. Elle était grande, très spacieuse et lumineuse, la hauteur au plafond était impressionnante, totalement en vieux bois, des escaliers doubles, un étage ouvert et des dizaines de milliers de livres. L'odeur du neuf se mêlant à celle du vieux, le silence régnant en maitre. Il y était entré et un énorme sentiment de tranquillité l'avait envahit. Il était vraiment bien ici et s'il n'était pas venu pour le clip, il se serait perdu à déambuler entre les rangés de vieux livres. L'architecture était si parfaite qu'il se croyait dans son ancien manoir, bien que beaucoup plus joyeux et éclairé... Il fit quelques pas entre les rangés.

Il monta tranquillement les étages, avisant les rangés, la lumière et les coins qui pourraient être intéressant pour le clip, montrer des tranches de livres sur la vie sexuelle du rhododendron d'Afrique n'étant pas des plus…populaire. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta sur un palier de l'escalier et s'accouda à la rambarde, il avait une vue imprenable sur la bibliothèque et les rangées qui la composaient, dans une magnifique spirale.

Instinctivement, il claqua de doigts et attendit. L'écho retenti légèrement mais pas suffisamment, alors il recommença en sifflotant, un simple sifflement perçant qui parcourut la bibliothèque, volant entre les rangés et revenant à ses oreilles dans un doux sourire. Le son était …parfait… un retour magnifique qui…

« -Non mais ça ne va pas la tête, vous êtes dans une bibliothèque jeune homme, un peu de respect ! »

Draco sursauta et se tourna rapidement vers la vieille femme qui se tenait derrière lui, les mains sur ses hanches. Elle était habillée d'une jupe de tailleur et d'un chemisier blanc, abordant fièrement son badge à sa poitrine imposant. Elle fusillait Malfoy du regard, ignorant les trois têtes de plus qu'il devait faire.

« -Je vous demande pardon ? Savez-vous au moins qui je suis ? »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il était tout de même le grand et l'unique Draco Malfoy, comment une petite femme comme elle osait-elle lui parler de la sorte ? Il n'avait fait que siffloter ! Mais la femme de ne l'entendit pas de cette façon et après avoir grandement soupiré, continua sur sa lancé.

« - Vous pourriez être le pape que je n'en aurai cure, vous n'êtes pas la première personne un peu riche et prétentieuse qui vient ici, mais peu importe qui vous êtes surtout lorsque vous ne respectez pas le règlement ! Maintenant je vous prierais, s'il vous plait, de quitter cette bibliothèque ! »

Draco grimaça, serra les dents et foudroya la femme du regard, passant à côté d'elle le nez bien haut et l'air fier. Il marmonna pourtant, quelques mètres plus loin, un léger « sale vieille » qui reçut un « dehors ! » bruyant.

Il était hors de question qu'il retourne dans cette bibliothèque en présence de la femme, c'était définitif, comment avait-elle osé le traiter de cette façon ?!

Draco releva le nez des ses papiers et regarda l'heure. Il plissa des yeux plusieurs fois, les voyants de son réveil lui semblant flous puis soupira. Il avait encore fait une nuit blanche et c'était maintenant que le sommeil faisait son apparition. Il grommela puis avala sa tasse de café d'une traite. Il avisa son portable et l'éteignit, ne voulant pas être dérangé. Il sorti rapidement la tête de son bureau, Ginette levant son regard avec un sourire.

« -Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« -Je dois travailler sur des choses importantes, je ne veux pas qu'on me dérange ! »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et referma la porte à clef avant de s'étaler sur son canapé, une main sur le ventre et l'autre sur les yeux.

Ginette, perplexe, haussa les épaules. Depuis que le groupe était passé, son patron enchainait nuit blanche sur nuit blanche et ne sortait que pour revenir très énervé. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait dit que c'était un homme qui ne cherchait qu'à travailler pour l'argent au détriment d'une famille, mais Ginette le connaissait parfaitement et c'était l'une des première fois ou elle le voyait autant impliqué dans un travail. Elle sirota sa tasse de thé en regardant distraitement la porte ou venait de disparaitre Malfoy, elle mettrait sa main à couper qu'il cherchait à oublier quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Sa réflexion fut coupée par l'entrée de son deuxième patron, tout autant réveillé que Draco.

« - Bonjour monsieur Jordan »

« -Bjourginet »

Elle haussa les épaules, habituée aux phrases marmonnées de son patron avant de parler, le plus négligemment possible, tapotant distraitement et innocemment sur son ordinateur.

« - Vous savez monsieur Jordan, je trouve que monsieur Malfoy travaille un petit peu trop, il devrait peut être sortir un peu pour se détendre... »

Lee ne répondit rien, la tête dans le pâté, mais Ginette su que sa phrase avait fait mouche lorsque Blaise Zabini entra dans la pièce quelques heures plus tard, ouvrant presque brutalement la porte. Il regarda directement Ginette avec un hochement de tête rapide.

« - Draco est là ? »

Habituée par le genre d'entrées que faisait tout le temps le meilleur ami de son patron, Ginette ne sursauta pas ni ne fut surprise, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Laura qui avait renversée son café la première fois qu'il était entré ainsi. Mais Ginette était patiente et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne se posait plus de question sur les réactions de son patron ou de ses amis.

« -Oui monsieur Zabini, mais il ne veut pas être dérangé. »

Il soupira, la regarda quelques secondes en semblant réfléchir avant de finalement s'affaler dans un des fauteuils en cuir beige.

«-Bien je vais attendre un peu alors... Laura n'est pas là ? »

«-C'est son jour de repos aujourd'hui, quant à attendre, il m'a dit cela ce matin et n'est toujours pas ressorti. »

Elle fit un petit sourire, oh, elle savait parfaitement ce que faisant son patron blond, mais il était temps d'agir avant qu'il ne se ruine la santé et elle avait déjà assez à faire avec ses enfants !

«-Mais si ça vous intéresse j'ai la clef... »

Ginette pausa cette dernière sur le comptoir et retourna à ses occupations. Blaise ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de se lever précipitamment et d'attraper la clef. Il entra en trombe dans le bureau de Draco Malfoy, sur de son effet.

Le rêve de Draco était particulier, il parlait de poney japonais, de pigeons, d'arc en ciel, de panda et de papillons qui s'appelaient Philippe. Il était en train de faire on ne sait quoi avec des putois lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer et un cri. Il sursauta et, pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, se ramassa sur sa moquette. Aussi génialissime que soit cette dernière, il releva la tête et fusilla du regard l'intrus, ne faisant que faire redoubler le rire de ce dernier.

Blaise croyait mourir tant le sursaut, la gamelle et la tête du plus jeune des Malfoy le fit rire. Les cheveux complètement en pétard, sa chemise, dont il était si fier, toute froissée, et un air plus que perdu dans le sommeil sur le visage, sans oublier, bien sur, la très séduisante marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue.

Imperturbable, Draco se releva et s'assit dignement sur son canapé, continuant ses regards glacés, essayant de voir si pouvait désintégrer son futur ex ami…quoi que, cela tacherait ça moquette…Il soupira.

«- Blaise, que me vaut ta, ô combien, charmante, visite ? »

Il y eut un nouveau petit pouffement de rire du dénommé Blaise avant que celui-ci ne redevienne sérieux. Il planta son regard dans celui de Draco et fronça les sourcils. Il resta quelques secondes imperturbable, défiant silencieusement son ami avant de lui faire un énorme sourire.

« -Ce soir on sort ! »

Blaise se mit en position, le regard et le corps prêt à affronter le refus, le mur glacial si caractéristique des Malfoy, il passait et repassait ses arguments en tête, prêt à dénoncer cette pauvre Ginette, ses doigts glissant sur sa baguette prêt à la sortir en cas de problème. Mais contre toute attente, Draco haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

« - Ok. »

Littéralement sur le cul –excusez ma vulgarité-, Blaise resta quelques secondes interdit, arrachant un sourire moqueur au blond, avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux.

« - Sérieux ? Genre… vraiment ? Pas besoin de faire du chantage, de se battre ou de t'assommer pour te trainer par la peau des fesses ? »

Calmement Draco hocha la tête et lui sourit avant de se lever en s'étirant. Il réajusta sa chemise, se passa une main dans les cheveux en tentant de les réajuster correctement, et s'approcha de son aquarium pour nourrir ses poissons.

« - Vrai de vrai Blaise, j'ai besoin d'une pause, tu veux aller ou ? »

Le black mit quelques nouvelles secondes à réagir, mais fini par se détendre et son énorme sourire lui revint.

« -Au L.A. »

« -Crève. »

Depuis longtemps on disait à Blaise qu'il était trop insouciant, pas assez prudent, et malgré les nombreuses années qu'il avait passé aux cotés de son ami blond, il ne semblait pas avoir retenu la leçon sur son changement de caractère. Toujours est-il qu'il gagnait inexplicablement à chaque coup, même si la difficulté était présente.

C'est pourquoi, par un procédé des plus ingénieux, il se trouvait devant le L.A accompagné de son cher Lee Jordan et de son Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier ne disant rien, se contentant de lancer des éclairs à ses soit disant amis. Blaise haussa les épaules et se présenta au videur en rigolant.

« - Allez Pikachu arrête un peu et viens t'amuser ! »

Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogatif auquel Blaise répondit avec un rire moqueur avant de s'engouffrer dans le bar. Le blond aurait vraiment dû s'intéresser un minimum à la culture moldu, parfois il ne comprenait cure ce que disait ses compagnons et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il soupira en entra à sa suite, offrant un regard fier et hautain au videur. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'entrée, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par le bar qu'il trouva vide de son propriétaire…enfin, Draco ne voulait pas le voir évidement juste que…et bien…il préférait s'assurer que ses arrières n'étaient pas en danger voila tout. Toujours sans dire un mot, il suivit ses amis et s'assit à la même table que lors sa précédente visite, quelques semaines avant. La salle était déjà bien remplie, les trentenaires étant bien plus important que les jeunes.

Blaise alla commander quelques bières, pour débuter, qu'il apporta au groupe, déambulant avec agilité et souplesse entre les tables et les danseurs. Ils virent passer Hermione qui les salua avec un grand sourire – visiblement amusée –, une petite partie des Weasley et quelques autres têtes connues. Draco, bien que légèrement stressé pour une raison inconnue, souriait aimablement à tout le monde sans pour autant déborder de gentillesse, il ne fallait pas déconner non plus, le tout évidement accentué de son air fier et froid.

Au cours d'une discussion très animée avec le jumeau Weasley restant, qui les avait rejoint, Draco laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans la salle, elle était grande, bien éclairée et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, bien décorée. L'endroit était propre, aucun coin n'avait l'air suspect et l'ambiance qui régnait n'était pas une ambiance d'alcoolique cherchant à oublier mais une ambiance décontractée pour passer un petit moment tranquille entre amis. Le plus intéressant, se dit Draco, était tout de même le changement de température une fois que les jeunes étaient autorisés à rentrer, mais ce n'était pourtant pas un gros bordel, juste une piste de danse avec une musique pas trop assourdissante –après ce qu'il avait vécu à la boite de nuit, il devait bien admettre que le volume était ici bien raisonnable… et la musique moins désagréable que ce qu'il avait prétendu lors de sa dernière visite.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Draco ne remarqua pas qu'il regardait fixement dans la direction d'un groupe d'hommes occupés à installer une scène. Il les suivait du regard distraitement avant de réaliser quelque chose. Ce lieu, avec une scène, quelques cameras, un rapide éclairage était parfait. Il n'avait pas besoin de retouche, pas de fond vert ou tous autres artifices.

Un sourire s'arracha de ses lèvres, les yeux pétillants avant de sursauter à l'appel de son nom. Il se tourna vers Blaise qui lui souriait étrangement le faisant frissonner.

« -Hum ? »

« - Tu essayes de le faire exploser à distance par la force de ta pensée ou tu mates ? »

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et se tourna vers le groupe d'hommes avant de sursauter. La personne qu'il fixait sans relâche du regard depuis dix bonnes minutes n'était autre que son très cher –ô ironie quand tu nous tiens – Harry Potter. Il grogna et se plongea dans la contemplation de sa bière qu'il avala d'une traite. Il avait oublié un léger, mais alors très léger, petit rikiki de rien du tout, détail. Harry Potter. C'était son bar et si Draco le voulait, il allait devoir coopérer avec lui…

Il dégluti, pesant longuement le pour et le contre avant de finalement envoyer tous ses aprioris à la poubelle. Il se leva et se dirigea vers lui avec une marche rapide, le regard droit et son corps légèrement tendu. Il se stoppa quelques secondes face à lui avant de l'attraper par le bras sans un mort et le trainer jusque son bureau. Là, il claqua ses mains sur le meuble et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Je veux ton bar. »

* * *

><p>TBC !<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello !

Un nouveau petit chapitre, un par semaine comme promis! Pour l'instant nous tennons bien nos delais (nous en sommes à l'ecriture du chapitre 7!) et j'espère que ça dureras :D

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos Review, Favoris et Followers, ça fait méga plaisir!

Bisou's!

Naokyy

* * *

><p>~Chapitre 4~<p>

« -Pardon ? »

Harry se sentit attiré par une main tenant fermement son bras, le faisant balbutier sur ses pieds comme un faon nouveau-né jusqu'à son bureau. Il se posa sur son fauteuil et tenta de reprendre un peu de dignité.

Deux minutes avant, il était en bas, venant d'ouvrir ou presque son bar, et peu de clients étaient déjà là, seuls ses 'amis' et les 'habitués' étaient arrivés pour le concert à venir, les autres attendaient dehors, d'ailleurs, si Draco avait pu entrer, c'était parce qu'il avait avec lui Blaise et Lee. Hermione était venue plus tôt, avec Ron et Ginny qui était d'ailleurs accompagnée de ses enfants, James, Albus et Lily, qui jouaient sagement dans une pièce à côté du bureau d'Harry, avec leurs cousins Rose et Hugo, les enfants d'Hermione. Une fois n'est pas coutume, tout le monde était venu en famille, et une jeune baby-sitter s'occupait d'eux tous moyennant finance.

Harry donc, laissait ses amis, avec Neville et Luna, Gorge et Angelina, … bref, toute la compagnie qui s'était plus ou moins donnée rendez-vous ce soir-là, tandis que lui s'occupait des détails en cours. Un humain, blond, grand, musclé, chanteur, avait eu raison de toutes ses appréhensions quelques jours avant, au fond d'un lit, et il avait décidé de lui donner sa chance au L.A. Si bien qu'il était avec lui en bas, pour aider à placer tous les éléments pour le concert lorsqu'une tête blonde bien connue était venue le kidnapper, sous les yeux médusés de Jake-le-chanteur-sexy-et-pas-mauvais-au-pieu.

« -Je croyais que mon établissement était douteux, et que ma déco faisait penser à des toilettes. J'aurai peut-être fort mal entendu la dernière fois Malfoy ? Oh, au fait, moi aussi, je te souhaite le bonsoir, et je suis ravi de te recevoir. »

« -Mon opinion n'a pas changée, mais j'admets que … éventuellement, j'en aurai besoin dans le cadre de mon travail. Il semblerait que ce soit le genre d'endroit qu'apprécient les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. »

Harry se sentit sourire. Tiens, tiens, le fier et arrogant Draco Lucius Malfoy en personne avait besoin de ses services. Il le vit faire une grimace, et pouffa littéralement de rire en l'entendant maugréer.

« -Bonsoir… »

Le brun s'étira dans son fauteuil, tout content, décidément, cette soirée continuait aussi bien qu'elle avait débutée.

« -Tu aurais besoin de moi Malfoy ? On me l'aurait dit, que je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Mais… je ne suis guère intéressé. Mes plannings à venir sont pleins, j'ai beaucoup de choses à gérer, et … mes tarifs sont hors de ta portée. »

Il sentit son sourire s'élargir, posant les coudes sur le bureau, et son menton sur ses mains, le toisant, moqueur. Il était dans son bon droit de le regarder galérer un peu. Et puis, après tout, il n'aimait pas qu'on exige, il préférait qu'on implore. Et oui, même un Potter avait ses droits et ses petits plaisirs !

« -D'ailleurs, je ne me sens pas disposé à parler affaires ce soir, comme tu le vois, j'ai installé de quoi donner un concert dans quelques dizaines de minutes, mais je suis tout à fait prêt à reparler de tout ça calmement dans la semaine, il te suffit de prendre un rendez-vous. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Harry le fixa de ses grands yeux verts derrière ses lunettes fines, et attrapa son agenda d'une main, un stylo de l'autre.

« -Que dirais-tu de vendredi soir, à l'endroit que tu veux ? »

Draco le regarda, perplexe, blablater et lâcher des mots qui lui semblaient hallucinants…Il grimaça avant de sourire, plaquant violement ses mains sur le bureau.

« -Potter, je me fiche éperdument de tes plannings, j'estime avoir la priorité, évidemment quant à mon budget… Même si je ne te ferais pas l'inventaire de mon compte, je suis parfaitement capable d'assurer n'importe quelle dépense, je suis à la tête – bon en association avec Lee mais c'est un détail – d'une énorme entreprise de markéting. Et je suis persuadé que tu es au courant qu'elle est largement cotée en bourse. »

Il soupira et retira finalement sa main. Il s'était fait atrocement fait mal…. L'air de rien, il glissa sa main dans son dos, la caressant doucement de sa deuxième pour la soulager.

« -Avec le temps, tu t'y intéresseras, et même, j'emprunte juste un peu ton bar, je suis prêt à mettre le prix ne t'inquiète pas…. Mais bon, je suis d'accord pour un rendez-vous, de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix… »

Il réfléchit un instant, avant de s'asseoir calmement dans le même fauteuil que la dernière fois. Malgré ses appréhensions suite à sa dernière visite, lorsqu'il parlait travail, et bien, …il parlait travail et ignorait complètement – ou plus ou moins, ses sentiments personnels. Ainsi, il avait complètement oublié la gêne… Non, un Malfoy n'était jamais gêné, plutôt l'incompréhension, qu'il avait eu la dernière fois.

« -Très bien, vendredi, dans mon bureau si tu le veux bien, j'ai aussi du travail…. »

« -La priorité hein ? Tu n'as vraiment pas ta langue dans ta poche Malfoy, et arrête d'abimer mon bureau, il ne t'a rien fait. Pour ce qui est du prix…, je ne parlais pas d'argent. Mais nous nous arrangerons sur ce menu détail vendredi. Je serai à ton bureau pour vingt-heure. Fais toi beau, si tu veux me convaincre, et n'oublie pas de faire livrer un bon repas… pour information, j'adore la viande rouge… Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, et d'autres gens à voir, qui sont pour l'heure ma véritable 'priorité', amuse toi bien au concert, et considère que tu es… mon invité. »

D'un geste de la main, Harry fit en sorte d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau, les bruits en bas parvenant en un brouhaha sans distinction jusqu'à eux, le brun sourit, signifiant clairement que l'entrevue était terminée. Il descendit après lui, retrouvant rapidement Jake dont il sentit les mains autour de ses hanches plus que baladeuses, tandis que l'homme venait glisser des mots doux à son oreille, faisant sourire le sorcier. Plus tard, quand son ex-femme vint le trouver, elle lui demanda d'une voix amusée s'il y avait dans son bar une seule personne qu'il ne s'était pas tapé, Harry hésita un long moment avant de rire, et de désigner tout ce qui appartenait de près ou de loin à la famille Weasley – mis à part elle, pièces rapportées comprises.

« -J'ai appris qu'on ne touchait jamais à ses amis, ça porte malheur. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Ginny, avant de repartir donner des directives à ses employés, comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait un rush à cause d'un concert. Cependant, une fois les portes ouvertes, les gens se mirent à affluer, s'agglutinant devant la scène alors même que les tables restaient peu éloignées des artistes tout en étant plus confortables et plus amènent à la consommation, mais Harry avait l'habitude. Il donna les derniers ordres, à ses serveuses cette fois, avant d'aller s'installer sagement dans une banquette derrière une table un peu reculée, observant la foule qui attendait le groupe, dont le chanteur était encore à ses côtés.

Il y avait déjà tant de monde, alors même que le spectacle ne commençait qu'une heure plus tard… ça le fit sourire, et il passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Jake tandis que ce dernier réclamait un baiser d'avant Show pour se donner du 'courage'. Ce qu'Harry lui offrit avec plaisir, aimant le contact chaud d'une langue dans sa bouche. Il enroula presque tendrement sa langue autour de la sienne, la frottant lentement contre celle du jeune homme, alors que deux mains étaient déjà glissées sous son tee-shirt, le faisant frissonner d'aise sous les caresses. Il finit par le repousser doucement, murmurant d'une voix douce, mais chaude, bien différente du ton sarcastique qu'il employait avec Draco.

« -Hm… on est loin du simple baiser pour te porter chance … et c'est moi que tu risques de stimuler à force. Tu devrais aller dans la loge te préparer. Je t'offrirai ma nuit si ton spectacle se passe bien… Allez, file. Et bon courage… »

* * *

><p>Son entrevue – si l'on pouvait appeler cela une entrevue – se termina rapidement, peut-être un peu trop vite à son goût, mais la promesse d'une réunion le vendredi soir le satisfaisait malgré l'excitation qui l'avait saisi. Après tout, les papiers étaient réglés et il n'avait plus que le lieu à trouver. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit, il ne restait plus qu'à mettre caméras et projecteurs et le tout serait lancé. Sans oublier évidemment les Livres qui glisseraient dans sa poche…. Draco grimaça pourtant, la réunion du vendredi sonnait étrangement comme un rendez-vous que le survivant lui avait donné… chose définitivement impossible n'est-ce pas ? Il tiqua. Se faire beau, un Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de se faire beau, il était beau naturellement.<p>

Il descendit tranquillement les marches, précédant le patron des lieux qu'il senti bien vite s'effacer dans la foule. Il soupira, s'arrêtant quelques secondes en bas des escaliers en regardant légèrement curieux l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle. Tout indiquait un concert, au plus grand plaisir de Draco. Même si il n'aimait pas ce type de musique, il pourrait au moins voir les effets du spectacle, et les idées qu'il pourrait en tirer pour son travail. Il rejoignit rapidement Blaise et s'assit à ses côtés, entamant une discussion tandis qu'il portait une bière à ses lèvres. La discutions tourna bien vite quidditch et plus de personnes qu'il ne l'aurait voulu se joignirent à eux, débattant grandement sur les prochains matchs – trop de sorciers à son goût, pour un bar ouvert aux moldus. Au bout de quelques minutes pourtant, il remarqua la descente impressionnante de ses amis et après un rire franc – l'alcool aidant beaucoup – il se leva et fila vers le bar.

Mais ses yeux furent bien vite attirés par une scène tout à fait intéressante. Il sourit mais afficha un air ennuyé en passant près du patron et son… partenaire, le détaillant de haut en bas avec un sourire de dédain.

« -Je suis moins important que… _ça_ ? Je suis vexé Potter. »

Il regarda une dernière fois le blond avant d'hocher la tête comme un salut pour Harry, s'éloignant nonchalamment et, il fallait l'avouer, heureux d'avoir pu placer une remarque sur la scène dégoulinante et affichée devant les yeux de tous. Non pas que cette dernière le gênait, mais il éclairait sa soirée à sa façon… en critiquant amèrement sans que cela ne se remarque, et puis, il faisait ça pour le bien public.

Draco alla finalement chercher les bières qu'il ramena à ses amis, l'accueillant comme un sauveur. Blaise finalement entama une nouvelle discussion que Draco écouta vaguement, observant la salle se remplir peu à peu à en devenir étouffante.

« -Et donc, là, tu vois, elle arrive avec une mini… »

Une clameur s'éleva, coupant le grand noir dans sa phrase et leurs faisant tourner la tête vers la scène. Draco fronça les sourcils avant de sourire, les phrases du patron prenant tout à coup tout son sens en même temps que le chanteur entrait sur scène.

Ainsi, il fallait avoir ces faveurs là pour avoir l'honneur d'utiliser la scène du bar ? Son sourire s'agrandit sous l'œil interrogatif de Blaise qui pensait simplement que son ami, comme à son habitude, détaillait le blondinet qui servait de chanteur et attendait avec impatience les critiques acerbes qu'il allait lancer. Oh il était impatient d'être à Vendredi maintenant, si Potter croyait qu'il pourrait dominer aussi facilement le Malfoy qu'il était, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil…

* * *

><p>Ce Malfoy était un véritable merdeux, pensa le brun, tout en regagnant son bureau. Heureusement, Jake avait un tempérament calme, et n'était pas jaloux, même envers ses conquêtes d'un soir – ou deux. Sans quoi, avec une telle phrase, il aurait pu en coller une à Mr Malfoy junior, et lui faire saigner les gencives. Harry sourit, ça lui aurait peut-être plu de voir Draco perdre son flegme habituel à cause d'une bagarre stupide. Et pire encore, lorsque Harry aurait fait intervenir Maxime pour les séparer, et les foutre dehors… il imaginait déjà l'air parfaitement outré du beau blond. Finalement, bon public, il regrettait presque la douceur de Jake. Ça aurait été divertissant, d'observer Dray autrement que dans son costume impeccable, avec ses phrases toutes faites, et son air constamment méprisant envers quiconque n'étant pas de son statut. Clairement, Jake n'était pas un riche et merveilleux chanteur, mais il avait ses qualités, notamment en tant qu'amant. Cela dit, il pouvait s'estimer heureux, quelques années auparavant, Draco n'aurait pas simplement traité le chanteur de '<em>ça<em>', mais l'aurait directement méprisé pour le seul fait d'être un moldu.

Il sorti de ses pensées tout en retrouvant son épais fauteuil de patron, ses amis s'amusaient en bas, et lui avait envie de profiter d'un peu de calme. Pourtant, bien vite, il ressorti, et s'adossa à la rambarde pour regarder la foule mouvante en bas. Il avait bien fait de faire confiance à Jake. Il se débrouillait bien. Sa musique n'était pas mauvaise, et mieux encore, il savait mettre le feu à son public. Il voyait les corps bouger, danser, se frotter, se mêler… c'était un peu comme quand on faisait l'amour. Il y avait de l'énergie à revendre, et l'ambiance était électrique. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait ouvert cet endroit. Pour le bruit, le monde, la chaleur et ces rencontres constantes qui s'établissaient entre ses clients.

Tout le monde semblait s'amuser, y compris le beau blond dans son coin avec Blaise et Lee, qui riaient comme des bossus. Il alla dans la pièce ou les enfants dormaient paisiblement, et observa les siens, ils semblaient avoir grandis, encore. Parfois, il s'en voulait de ne pas les voir pousser, même s'il suffisait d'un peu de poudre de cheminette pour leur rendre visite. Il les embrassa tous, s'asseyant à la place de la jeune fille, lui proposant de garder les petits pendant qu'elle allait regarder la fin du concert. Il couvait les petits dormeurs des yeux, tout en pensant à son rendez-vous du vendredi. Intérieurement, il espérait que Draco fasse des efforts, et qu'il se donne les moyens de l'avoir, son bar.

* * *

><p>TBC :D<p> 


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour ! désolée pour ce jour de retard, mais la suite est enfin arrivée! En esperant qu'il vous plaira !

Comme d'hab, tout appartient à JK Rowling !

* * *

><p>~Chapitre 5~<p>

Ses yeux gris se portèrent sur son aquarium. C'était sa fierté. Immense, il parcourait une bonne partie de son mur et les différents poissons qui y nageaient joyeusement étaient plus colorés les uns que les autres, allant du combattant orange ou noir et bleu, aux guppys, aux poissons clowns, à des bottia, et tout autres poissons exotiques, plus ou moins gros, rayés, luisants… Il sourit. Pour obtenir une telle collection, il avait parcourut les sites internet et les magasins moldus, évidemment, il ne pouvait mettre un poisson magique, la plupart de ses clients étant moldus, mais il appréciait tout de même ces couleurs et le reflet que l'eau parfaitement propre –il y tenait – donnait, en ce début de soirée, une atmosphère qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Ça et sa magnifique moquette, bien sûr.

Ginette frappa doucement à la porte pour annoncer son départ et celui de Laura, laissant le Malfoy seul dans l'étage, l'immeuble se vidant petit à petit. Après tout, c'était le weekend et Lee était déjà parti depuis le midi, après avoir réglé tous ses papiers. Draco répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et d'un « bon weekend » avant de voir la porte se refermer. Aujourd'hui, on était vendredi. Et aujourd'hui Potter venait dans son humble bureau. Malgré le fait que le brun lui ait exposé à quel point il désirait avoir un repas et de la viande, Draco avait littéralement ignoré cette demande et… et bien n'avait strictement rien fait. Il s'était habillé normalement, chemise et pantalon noire, ses cheveux libre de tout gel – qu'il avait abandonné peut de temps après Poudlard – et attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son inviter. Ses pensées étaient principalement tournées vers son travail. Il devait convaincre Harry de lui céder son bar et ses arguments tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il était hors de question qu'il passe par le chemin « traditionnel » que le sauveur du monde sorcier avait l'habitude de prendre…. C'est-à-dire coucher avec tous ceux qui lorgnaient sur sa scène… bon il n'était pas sur que le patron fasse cela à chaque fois, mais ce devait être une sorte de raccourcis.

Draco renifla de dédain. Lui, il était spécial, sa demande était spéciale… et il ne comptait pas se mettre à la botte de Potter et se ridiculiser. Bien sur, il ne doutait pas de ses capacités au lit, il avait eu le temps de s'entrainer depuis qu'il avait découvert sa bisexualité à Poudlard, bien avant que les ennuis ne commencent. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à le cacher, mais il ne l'avait non plus jamais clairement dit, préférant laisser l'imagination faire son œuvre. Et puis, il ne voulait pas non plus tellement que cela retombe dans les oreilles de son père.

Lucius Malfoy était toujours à Azkaban, recevant parfois les visites de son fils et sa femme, les témoignages de Potter sur l'aide de Narcissa lui ayant permis de ne rester que cinq ans en prison, et il s'était avéré que son rôle auprès de Voldemort n'était au final qu'une suite de terreur du lord et de peur pour sa famille – même si sa loyauté envers le Lord restait tout de même un souci. Ainsi, il siégeait en prison, attendant patiemment sa sortie. Depuis le temps, il s'était calmé et était simplement heureux que sa famille et lui aient survécu, après tout, ils n'avaient pas prit parti lors de la bataille finale, et c'était probablement cela qui les maintenait loin du baiser du détraqueur. La prison et la guerre ne changeaient toujours pas le fait qu'il était un Malfoy, et un Malfoy se devait d'avoir une descendance et être marié à un bon parti, c'était indéniable, il était donc certain que si l'homosexualité de son fils venait danser près de ses oreilles… et bien il valait mieux que Draco soit très loin, laissant le soin à sa mère de raisonner son père.

Toujours était-il, qu'il ne se laisserait pas avoir par Potter...pas qu'il soit physiquement déplaisant, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à passer dans son lit comme n'importe quel artiste de pacotille… Draco soupira et détacha enfin son regard de ses poissons, s'asseyant dans son fauteuil et posant ses pieds sur son bureau. Il avait tout de même prévu du champagne ou de la bière, histoire de se désaltérer pendant leur… débat ? Entretient ? Discussion ? Allez savoir.

* * *

><p>Harry posa sa brosse sur le bord du lavabo. Il vérifia une énième fois son téléphone, inquiet d'avoir un coup de fil du boulot. Il avait laissé la main pour un soir à ses serveuses, mais il restait toujours inquiet de ce qui pouvait advenir de son établissement quand il n'y était pas. Il s'observa une seconde dans le miroir, tout en remettant sa veste en cuir sur son tee shirt noir. Il avait mis un jean simple mais élégant, qui moulait ses fesses rondes délicieusement. Son visage était souriant, ses yeux verts pétillaient de plaisir. Il rajusta ses lunettes, passant une main dans ses mèches brunes, et fila, en attrapant les clefs de sa moto. Il savait ou étaient les locaux de l'entreprise pour l'avoir découverte dans un article de la gazette du sorcier, qui parlait des reconversions d'anciens mangemorts. Draco avait-il toujours la cicatrice de la marque du Lord ? Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de le voir ce soir.<p>

Il grimpa sur son engin, et fila à travers les rues londoniennes jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare devant un immense immeuble en verre, et siffla d'admiration, tout en retirant son casque. Il grimpa jusqu'à l'étage de Malfoy, et entra dans ce qui semblait être le hall de Malfoy & Jordan, vide à cette heure. Il remarqua la porte sur laquelle était écrit le nom de son rendez-vous et s'avança pour y porter quelques petits coups discrets, avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se fendit d'un sourire pour le blond.

« -Bonsoir Malfoy. J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard… »

Draco releva la tête et reposa tranquillement ses pieds sur le sol, se levant avec un petit sourire. En retard ? Il n'en savait rien, et franchement il s'en fichait mais… il porta ses yeux sur sa montre et soupira.

« -La ponctualité n'a jamais été ton fort, Potter… mais je t'en prie, installe-toi. »

« -Je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises que je n'étais pas en retard, mais le bienvenu, tant pis, la politesse n'a jamais été ton fort. »

Il s'installa sur l'un des deux fauteuils, faisant face silencieusement au blond, observant le décor de la pièce. Cette moquette était magnifique… et l'aquarium mettait tout le bureau en valeur. Cependant, Malfoy attirait bien plus son attention. Il le dévisagea un instant, notant qu'il était très beau, sans avoir fait le moindre effort, aussi ne le complimenta-t-il pas, n'ayant pas envie d'être trop gentil dès le début. Il chercha des yeux ce qui devait leur servir de repas, sans rien trouver de plus qu'une bouteille de champagne et deux verres. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, espérant qu'il n'avait pas joué à l'imbécile avec lui, sans quoi, il risquait de le payer cher.

« -Je t'écoute Malfoy. »

Un sourire satisfait fleuri sur ses lèvres. Evidemment Potter avait remarqué les efforts qu'il avait fait, c'est-à-dire le néant, et cela le rendait joyeux, il ne voulait définitivement pas rendre la tâche facile au brun. Il posa doucement ses coudes sur le bureau, croisant les doigts et le regardant fixement, ce qui fit se crisper aussitôt le brun, qui n'aimait pas l'allure de réunion que prenait leur rendez-vous. Il était parti sur une idée tout autre, et ça commençait déjà à lui pomper l'air. Encore une fois, il l'avait gonflé en moins de quatre minutes, good job Draco.

« -Je travaille actuellement sur un groupe de quatre jeunes, je suis chargé de faire leur clip et je cherche un endroit... même si cela m'écorche les lèvres de dire cela, ton bar a une bonne réputation et tout pour convenir à leurs attentes. »

« -Et en quoi ça me concerne ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prêter mon bar pour autre chose que des concerts. Un clip… ça risque d'être compliqué, de prendre du temps, et de l'espace. De plus j'ai déjà une réputation, comme tu le dis si bien, alors qu'est-ce que l'ascension d'un groupe peut m'apporter ? »

Son ton était devenu un peu sec faisant hausser un magnifique sourcil au blond. Il était parti dans l'idée de jouer un peu avec lui, et se retrouvait puni malgré lui, parce que Draco n'avait pas joué le jeu et n'avait pas respecté leurs conditions et les règles. Du coup, il ne se sentait plus d'humeur à être gentil. Il allait falloir que Draco y mette du sien pour parvenir à faire mieux. Mais c'était sans compter la mauvaise foi du blond, il n'était pas une minette qui voulait éperdument séduire le sauveur du monde sorcier, le héros que tout le monde voulait dans son lit. Non, il était bien trop fier pour s'offrir comme cela, bien trop fier pour passer pour un amant énamouré et surtout, bien trop fier pour user de son corps pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas une catin. Le blond rigola, semblant réfléchir rapidement à sa phrase, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à l'intérêt personnel d'Harry….

« -Potter, je travaille dans le markéting depuis des années, je ne suis pas à mon premier contact et je sais très bien gérer le personnel qui agira dans ton bar. Evidemment je prendrais toutes les responsabilités en cas de problèmes… Et pour ton intérêt personnel… voit ça comme un épanouissement ? Une nouvelle rentrée d'argent ? »

Il fit un sourire charmeur.

« -La chance de me voir plus souvent ? »

Harry éclata de rire, et se pencha légèrement vers le bureau impliquant un mouvement de recul imperceptible du blond.

« -En quoi c'est une chance Malfoy ? Très sincèrement, te revoir me rappelle mes années à Poudlard, et je t'en remercie, mais j'ai d'autres moyens de me replonger dans le passé sans avoir à supporter d'avoir des dizaines de personnes dans mes pattes à longueur de journée. Quant à l'argent, crois-moi, je ne suis pas aux abois, loin de là. Un épanouissement ? … je n'en ai rien à foutre, sans rire. Et puis, je ne te trouve pas très impliqué… »

Draco fit tilt et grimaça avant de froncer les sourcils d'agacement, un léger voile de colère emplissant ses yeux. Il se ré avança, parcourant la ridicule distance qu'il avait faite pour s'écarter. Il n'avait pas peur et les mots du brun, bien qu'anodins le touchèrent plus qu'il ne le croyait possible.

« -Je suis très différent de ce que j'étais à Poudlard, Potter, j'espère bien ne pas te rappeler ces années-là. »

Il soupira et se recula finalement, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, sa main passant négligemment dans ses mèches blondes avec lassitude. Il avait craqué bien vite.

« -Je suis particulièrement impliqué, c'est mon travail et j'ai toujours fait tout mon possible pour qu'il soit le meilleur possible, même si pour l'instant, le meilleur signifie utiliser ton bar. »

Enfin. Harry nota le changement d'humeur du blond. Il avait beau dire qu'il n'était plus le même, sitôt qu'on lui tenait tête, qu'on osait dire non à Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy, il se mettait en rogne, et ses yeux pétillaient, lançant des éclairs. Harry se fendit en un magnifique sourire ravi. En même temps, il n'avait pas été très mignon avec lui. Il essayait d'imposer ses idées sans même s'inquiéter du bien-être d'Harry. Celui-ci se leva, augmentant aussitôt l'espace entre eux, et alla tapoter d'un doigt contre la vitre de l'aquarium faisant fuir les poissons multicolores, il se retourna vers l'homme, et demanda.

« -Je n'ai même pas le droit à un verre de champagne Draco ? Je me suis pourtant déplacé en pensant avoir le droit à un diner… Je crois que tu m'as méchamment menti, et du coup, je crois que je vais refuser ta charmante proposition d'utiliser mon bar. »

« -Hum oui si tu veux, il est là pour ça après tout… »

Répondit le blond avec un soupir, attrapant déjà les deux coupes et s'attaquant au bouchon de la bouteille, suivant Harry du regard.

« -Je ne me souviens pas avoir promis un repas, ni même d'en avoir parlé, c'est sorti de tes propres lèvres Potter. »

Il haussa les épaules et tressauta légèrement lorsqu' Harry s'approcha du bureau, et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bar, avant de se fendre d'un sourire.

« -Et si je te donnais une seconde chance Malfoy ? Vois-tu… je m'ennuie un peu ces derniers temps. Je me rends compte que ma vie est devenue un peu plus routinière que je ne le souhaiterai. Et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que ces jeunes chez moi me permettraient de me divertir un peu. Cependant, je te le redemande… qu'est-ce que tu serais prêt à m'offrir en contrepartie ? Un véritable diner ? Par exemple… »

Le bouchon sauta tandis qu'il terminait sa phrase, recevant un léger regard perplexe de la part de Draco, se mettant tranquillement à les servir et s'arrachant un nouveau soupir.

« -Au lieu de tourner simplement autour du chaudron, pourquoi ne dis-tu pas clairement ce que tu veux ? Tu sais très bien que je ferais ce qu'il faut pour maintenir ma réputation… si pour ça il ne te faut qu'un diner, même si c'est avec toi, je devrais pouvoir survivre, si je choisis le restaurant. »

Enfin, le blond se déridait un peu, Harry lui offrit un petit sourire en coin, tout en trempant ses lèvres dans le champagne. Voilà qui lui plaisait un peu plus. Il regarda les yeux gris perçant du jeune homme, il semblait quelque peu agacé, et ça ravissait le brun au plus haut point. Il hocha la tête. Peut-être qu'au final, ils allaient réussir à s'entendre.

« -Va pour un diner dans ce cas, un vrai, pas comme ce soir. »

Il reprit une gorgée de champagne, posa son verre sur le bureau, et le contourna, venant retrouver le blond, assit sur son fauteuil de patron large, et visiblement bien confortable, même pour deux. Combien de personne avait-il reçu dans ce fauteuil ? Et sur ce bureau ? L'idée le fit sourire. Il se pencha, simplement, et effleura des lèvres celle du fils Malfoy, avant de se redresser, comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Pourtant, il se serait bien attardé sur cette bouche fine et fraiche, douce pourtant, qui, il en était sûr, aurait aimé le mordre pour tant de fougue de sa part. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne lui fallait pas trop s'enhardir pour le moment, sans quoi, le blond le repousserait violemment. Il sentait déjà sa colère dans ses yeux gris, mais il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, et si Dray voulait réellement son bar… mieux valait qu'il ne lui casse pas la figure. Il sourit à nouveau, et posa un petit bout de papier replié qui se tenait dans sa poche sur le bureau.

« -Mon numéro de téléphone _Draco_, j'attends ton coup de fil. »

Il sortit comme il était arrivé, non sans un dernier regard pour l'homme, assit dans ce fameux fauteuil, que le brun ne désespérait pas d'essayer. Il ferma la porte doucement, attrapa son casque toujours sur le comptoir, et fila dans l'ascenseur, le cœur battant. Il observa ses joues, rouges, et ses yeux brillants. Il lui avait au moins volé ça, et une partie de son assurance légendaire… Même s'il jouait au rôle du grand vilain Potter avec lui, … pour l'instant, ça irait. Demain, il fallait qu'il téléphone à Hermione. En bon trentenaire peu doué dans tout ce qui touchait aux relations humaines, il lui fallait un avis constructif.

Pardon ?...Potter ne venait-il pas de… ? Si ?...Draco cligna des yeux. Vraiment ? Planté sur son magnifique fauteuil en cuir noir d'Asie centrale, le plus jeune des Malfoy était perplexe. Il avait vu Potter se rapprocher, le toisant sans vergogne… mais son air, aussi glacial qu'il le souhaitait fut complètement écrasé par les lèvres du brun. Certes, ce n'était qu'un effleurement, à peine de quoi donner un éventuel avant-goût de la possible suite, mais cela avait tout de même été très surprenant. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il foudroie Harry qui s'enfuyait lâchement par la porte de son bureau.

Il ne fallut pas non plus longtemps pour que Malfoy se lève, sorte prestement de son bureau, avise l'ascenseur encore en marche et dévale les escaliers rapidement. Une fois en bas, légèrement haletant mais toujours aussi propre sur soi – on était un Malfoy ou on ne l'était pas-, il aperçut le brun, marchant tranquillement dans l'immense hall sombre et vide. Il s'accouda à un mur, voyant la forme s'éloigner petit à petit avant d'hausser un peu la voix, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« -Hey Potter ! Mercredi soir au _Prodigieux_ à 19h30, ne sois pas en retard ! »

* * *

><p>Pas trop déçu ? méga content? HOHO laissez des Reviews!<p> 


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous ! encore en retard d'un jour et nous en sommes désolées! Le chapitre 7 devrait être poster le week end du 5 Mai, on veut changer le jour de publication et cela nous laisse un peu de temps pour écrire (et oui, les partiels arrivent...)

Bisou's!

Merci beaucoup à tout les followers et les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir!

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre 6 ~<p>

« -Tu as fait quoi ?! »

Hermione était totalement estomaquée, jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait cru que Monsieur Harry Potter le grand coincé aurait osé tenir tête à Dray. Pas qu'il soit supérieur en quoi que ce fut à lui, mais le brun avait un sérieux problème avec la drague de manière générale. Au moins, depuis quelques années, depuis son divorce en fait, il assumait pleinement son homosexualité, il osait faire des avances aux hommes, qu'on le repousse ou non. Mais… Dray ?! Bien qu'ils aient… enfin, que tout le monde pensait qu'ils avaient… toujours été ennemis. Bref ! Elle secoua la tête, encore interdite et se mordilla la bouche.

« -Et ce baiser, tu dis qu'il ne t'a pas mis une beigne ? »

« -Non ! Il m'a invité au restaurant ! »

« -Par Merlin… Tu penses donc c'est bon signe ? »

« _Laisse tomber les filles, laisse tomber les filles, un jour c'est toi qu'on laissera ! Laisse tomber les filles, laisse tomber les filles, un jour c'est toi qui pleureras !_ »

« -Ça t'embêterait d'éteindre cette chanson ?! C'est insupportable, et pour info, j'ai déjà laissé tomber les filles depuis un moment ! »

« -Oh ça va ! Ron s'est découvert une passion pour la musique Moldu, je ne peux rien y faire… Il écoute ça en boucle, et le pire, c'est que les petits adorent ! »

Le roux entra sur ces paroles, et offrit un sourire éblouissant à son ami, tenant à bout de bras sa fille qui tentait de s'enfuir pour retrouver Harry au plus vite. Ce dernier la prit et la cajola, lui faisant des chatouilles tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'avait demandé Mony. Effectivement, l'allure de Dray quand il était arrivé en bas, et son sourire donnaient des idées peu catholiques au brun. Il remit en place ses lunettes tachées des petits doigts de Rose, et la reposa doucement sur le parquet de la cuisine, dans la lune.

« -Harry ? Harry ! Houhou ?! Je crois qu'on l'a perdu… »

« -Hm ? »

« -Je te demandais ce que tu comptais faire pour Dray, et pour ce fameux groupe. »

« -Pour le moment, je ne sais pas trop… je vais aller diner avec lui, dans trois jours, et ensuite, j'aviserai. Tu sais que je suis pour la musique, et aider des jeunes à faire leurs premiers pas, c'est le but du L.A, mais j'aime faire chier Malfoy, et puis… si ça peut me permettre de m'amuser un peu plus longtemps avec lui… pourquoi ne pas le faire bisquer ? »

« -Hm… j'espère juste que tu ne vas pas te casser les dents dans cette histoire. »

« -Tu penses à quoi ? »

« -A la dernière fois que tu as joué avec un type de sa trempe Harry. »

Le brun se rembrunit aussitôt, mécontent, il n'avait pas l'intention de reparler de son erreur passée. Après Ginny, effectivement, Harry s'était lancé corps et âme dans une nouvelle relation avec un homme pour la première fois, et s'était lamentablement fait marché dessus et accessoirement brisé le cœur. Si bien qu'il refusait d'y repenser, tout comme il refusait d'en parler, tout comme… merde. Pourquoi avait-elle lancé le sujet ?! Il rumina, tout en se levant, et attrapa sa veste puis une poignée de poudre de cheminette, retournant dans son appartement, non sans voir le regard désolé de son amie à travers les flammes. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir remis Rémi sur le tapis. Oh… jolie rime.

Il soupira, mécontent de se mettre dans un état pareil pour ce crétin. Il ragea, retirant ses chaussures, et les balança dans l'entrée, avant de s'installer dans son canapé. Il soupira, posant ses mains sur ses yeux verts, se cachant ainsi du soleil ambiant qui perçait par la grande baie vitrée du salon. Il se sentait mal, quelques simples phrases avaient réussis à le foutre de mauvais poil pour la journée. Dire qu'il avait été les voir en pensant trouver des conseils et des encouragements concernant son jeu avec Draco… Pour le coup, il se demandait même si le jeu en valait la chandelle. Hermione avait peut-être raison… autrefois, ils avaient été ennemis. Puis les années étaient passées, la guerre les avaient séparés, mais… s'ils s'étaient retrouvés, sous le couvert du hasard, c'était peut-être un signe non ? Harry avait envie d'y croire, et de s'y accrocher, ça ou autre chose… mais cette petite chose pouvait très bien changer sa vie devenue trop… « simple ».

A nouveau il grogna, fermant les yeux, se coupant définitivement du monde. Très vite, il somnola, étant retourné au bar la veille après son rendez-vous quelque peu avorté, il était resté tard, jusqu'à la fermeture, et même bien après, aidant ses deux femmes de ménage avant de rentrer chez lui. Il était incapable de dormir la veille, encore tout excité par l'entrevue qu'il avait eue avec le blond. Désormais, il en ressentait les effets de sa nuit blanche, à cause de son grand âge, probablement. Si bien qu'il s'endormit comme un enfant. Il avait des flashs de souvenirs, qui faisaient bouger ses cils bruns. Il revoyait le dos large d'un homme, qui s'éloignait systématiquement à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas vers lui.

Il se tortilla dans son canapé, enfonçant son nez dans un coussin, Rémi l'avait pris pour un con pendant des mois durant, lui jurant un amour éternel alors qu'il se tapait tout ce qui passait à proximité de sa queue. Toujours au garde à-vous pour tous les petits minets. Les premiers temps, il n'avait rien dit, laissant faire en pensant qu'il allait se lasser de ses petits coups en douce. Puis avaient commencés les crises, Harry le voyait découcher de plus en plus tard, et de plus en plus souvent, l'homme se moquant de sa 'jalousie mal placée', et finalement, le pompon avait été de le trouver dans Leur lit, avec un de ses minets… L'homme avait affirmé que ce n'était rien, mais Harry eut la preuve en cela que ce n'était définitivement pas un homme amoureux avec lequel il partageait sa vie. Et c'est cela qui le convainquit de partir, même si, pour Harry, c'était le premier véritable amour déçu.

Le brun remua plus vivement dans le canapé, d'où il tomba alors que son téléphone venait de sonner sur la table basse. Il grogna, maugréa avant de s'en emparer, tout en se relevant avec distinction. Autant qu'on pouvait en avoir après s'être ramassé lamentablement. Il regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir, et fut pour le coup étonné, en découvrant l'expéditeur, commençant alors une petite discussion piquante entre les deux hommes, faisant oublier au brun les bribes d'images de son rêve-souvenir.

« 06/04 11:12 Vue ta capacité naturelle à oublier, je me dois de te rappeler notre petit diner ce mercredi. »

Ce à quoi Harry répondit, avec un franc sourire cependant, tout en pianotant sur le clavier de son téléphone.

« 06/04 11:13 Et bien… Serions-nous impatient mon cher Malfoy ? »

La réponse ne tarda pas, et Harry tenta d'imaginer ou pouvait bien être le blond, et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Il l'imaginait parfaitement assit dans son gros fauteuil, une main tapotant du bout des ongles sur le plat de son bureau, jetant de furtifs coups d'œil à ses poissons barbotant sagement, tout en lisant, distrait, un contrat, bien que sachant déjà qu'il n'allait pas le signer… Tout à ses pensées, la réponse le fit sursauter, et il éclata de rire.

« 06/04 11:17 Prévenant je dirai. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendrait pas. »

Au moins, c'était clair, Draco pensait avoir fait un effort surhumain en l'invitant, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'Harry lui fasse l'affront de ne pas se pointer au restau. Rien que pour voir sa tronche enfarinée, esseulé à sa table, attendant un Harry qui ne se pointerait pas, le brun hésita un quart de seconde à ne pas y aller, mais ce serait trop mesquin, si bien qu'il décida d'y aller, mais en retard… enfin, peut-être. Il réfléchit une minute avant de se lever, et d'aller à la douche. Il en prit une longue et brûlante, laissant la vapeur l'étouffer, et ressorti une simple serviette sur ses hanches. Il attrapa son téléphone d'une main, égouttant d'une autre serviette sa nuque humide et ses cheveux trempés.

« 06/04 12:29 Ne t'inquiète donc pas Malfoy, je viendrais, ne devons-nous pas parler affaires tous les deux ? Et bizarrement, mon envie de viande n'est toujours pas passée... »

* * *

><p>« -Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? On baise deux ou trois fois et puis basta ? Tu me jettes maintenant que j'ai fait mon concert ?! »<p>

Harry dans son bureau, triait sagement son courrier, sans même jeter de regards à Jake-qui-devenait-de-plus-en-plus-lassant. L'homme ne partait pas. Alors qu'Harry venait de lui répéter six fois de manière différentes mais en restant très… gentil : 'dégage', pour le jeter en douceur. Il reposa les lourdes enveloppes, et rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, gardant un ton calme, mais plus froid.

« -Jake. On s'est bien amusés, tu es passé dans mon club, tu es passé dans le journal, tu es même passé sur moi. Et je suis prêt à parier que bientôt, tu pourras passer dans n'importe quel autre club avec une scène, et que les propositions de boulot ne vont pas tarder ! Mais franchement… je ne t'ai pas promis le mariage. J'ai un boulot très prenant, et je n'ai pas le temps de me traîner un boulet. Je te demande donc de sortir de mon bureau, puis de mon club, et de me lâcher les basques. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, tu peux également supprimer mon numéro de téléphone. »

« -Pardon ?! »

Le garçon était estomaqué, alors qu'Harry attrapait son téléphone, pour envoyer un nouveau sms à Draco, depuis la veille ils n'arrêtaient pas tous les deux, s'envoyant des conneries comme pour passer le temps. Il ricana en lisant le nouveau message de Draco, qui répondait à ses appels au secours, lui ayant demandé s'il avait des tuyaux pour se débarrasser d'une sangsue.

« O7/04 19:39 Aucune idée, je n'ai toujours pas réussit à me débarrasser de toi. Essaye l'insecticide. »

Le brun éclata à nouveau de rire. Tout de même, quel salop… il grogna, et sursauta furieusement, alors que d'un bras, Jake-le-finalement-con venait de renverser le contenu de son bureau par terre en gueulant.

« -Tu n'es vraiment un gros enculé ! Imbu de lui-même, égoïste. Arrête de mater ton téléphone ! Je te parle ! »

« -Moi, je ne te parle pas. Ne me force pas à demander à la sécurité de te sortir de mon bureau par la peau des fesses. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'offrir plus que mon cul. Je vais être plus clair Jake. Dégage. »

La claque l'étonna, le força à tourner la tête, mais il se mit à sourire, reposant son regard sur lui, qui s'en allait bruyamment, claquant la porte derrière ses fesses malgré tout sexy à souhait.

« O7/04 19:48 Je crois que l'insecticide a fonctionné. Cependant, je me suis quand même fait piquer. Sale bête. »

La soirée commença plus tard, vers onze heures et demi peut être, les groupes de fêtards étaient déjà arrivés pour la plupart et Harry resta au bar, après avoir rangé son bureau. Il vit bientôt entrer un groupe de cinq hommes, quatre plutôt jeunes, et un qui devait vraisemblablement servir de chaperon. L'un était petit, brun avec des yeux verts, un autre était typé asiatique bien que très grand, un autre était blond et plutôt mignon, mais avait l'air totalement ailleurs, et le dernier, et non des moindres, était véritablement mignon. Non, pas mignon, beau. Il ressemblait à un homme qu'il connaissait bien, mais en bien plus jeune, le ramenant des années en arrière. Et bien… merde. Il allait avoir du mal à se sortir Malfoy de l'esprit s'il avait la version mini-pouce sous les yeux. Ils s'installèrent d'ailleurs au bar et c'est le brun qui s'approcha de la petite bande, qui parlait sans arrêt, à tort et à travers, observant les lieux qu'ils voyaient probablement pour la première fois.

« -Je vous sers quelque chose messieurs ? »

« -Hm… des bières ? Oui, cinq bières pour tout le monde ! »

« -Bien, ça marche. »

Le brun s'éloigna quelques peu, allant attraper des bières, sous le regard de deux d'entre eux. D'abord, le chaperon, qui le fixait en sachant avoir à faire au patron, puis au mini-Dray, qui n'avait pour sa part d'yeux que pour le postérieur du brun. Harry sentait son regard, si bien qu'en posant ses bières sur le bar, dont s'emparèrent prestement les jeunes, il se pencha sur le blondinet, et murmura à son oreille.

« -Vous ne devriez pas me fixer ainsi, vous allez me faire rougir. »

« -J'aimerai faire bien plus que te faire rougir… je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur un patron si charmant… »

« -Et bien, et bien, les jeunes sont de moins en moins sauvages. »

« -Je ne suis pas si jeune, j'ai tout de même dix-neuf ans ! »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, tandis que l'asiatique tirait sur le bras d'un brun pour l'emmener sur la piste, et qu'un autre promenait son regard calme sur l'endroit où était le dj, sur la scène, le blond sembla quelque peu frustré de voir rire celui qui devait être Mr Potter, patron du L.A, et accessoirement celui qui les hébergerait pour qu'ils puissent donner naissance à leur clip. Mais Harry était juste amusé, de voir qu'avec seulement dix ans de plus… il avait tant de recule. A son âge, ce n'était pas la gloire qu'il recherchait, même si, bien malgré lui, il était au cœur de tous les journaux… enfin, les journaux sorciers du moins. Alors ce gosse l'amusait, avec son air sur de lui, son menton fier, sa bouche fine et pincée, il lui rappelait vraiment Malfoy, surtout avec cet air vexé qu'il tentait de cacher.

« -C'est vrai, tu es majeur… mais je suis bien trop vieux pour toi, tu ne penses pas ? »

« -Très franchement, tu es sexy, et je ne compte pas t'épouser, alors… quelle importance ? »

« -Tu n'as pas tort… »

Clairement raison même, mais au fond, Harry avait un peu de mal à s'imaginer se laisser dominer par un 'enfant'. Quand bien même il le faisait avec toute la fierté mal-placée du monde. Il laissa le jeune homme boire une gorgée de sa bière avant de le voir continuer sur sa lancée.

« -J'adore vos yeux… on vous a déjà dit qu'ils sont magnifiques ? »

« -Oui. J'ai les yeux de ma mère. »

« -Elle doit être vraiment belle, si tu lui ressembles. »

Harry ne répondit rien, le regardant, lui et son téléphone posé sous le comptoir. Il avait envie de rire. Il était rarement dragué si 'lourdement' par quelqu'un de sobre. Il assurait le petit. Cependant, l'époque où il se sentait attristé lorsqu'on lui parlait de ses parents était dépassée, il avait tourné la page, et était passé à autre chose. Il avait sa vie, son passé, et ses enfants aujourd'hui, le reste n'importait plus.

« -Même si je ne suis pas venu pour toi au départ, il se pourrait que je change d'avis… »

« -Tu as un rendez-vous ? Tu ne connaissais pas encore le L.A ? »

« -Seulement de nom. En fait, je suis là parce que je veux ton bar… »

Tiens, tiens, il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part. A nouveau, il sourit, et se pencha un peu vers lui.

« -Vraiment ? Et pourquoi je te donnerai mon bar ? »

« -Pour un clip ! C'est moi et mes potes qui allons tourner ici, c'est Mr Malfoy qui m'a donné l'adresse, en disant qu'il avait fini par trouver Le lieu pour tourner ! Il t'a parlé de nous je suppose, il parait que tu adores notre musique. »

« -… »

Le brun sourit, pour donner le change, alors qu'intérieurement, il était à la fois amusé, et fortement en colère. Dray était-il si sûr de lui pour annoncer déjà au groupe que c'était d'accord ? … si c'était ça, il allait lui rentrer dans le lard et bien comme il faut.

« -Oui ! J'adore votre groupe… il est… novateur, disons. C'est vrai que du coup, je suis tout à fait open à ce que vous jouiez ici pour votre promotion. Avec quelques petits concerts par la suite, pour mon petit plaisir ? »

« -Oui ! Même… en privé, si tu veux… »

« -Quelle bonne idée… en plus je n'habite pas très loin. On pourrait se faire ça… »

« -Cool ! Putain… si on m'avait dit que je tomberai sur un canon pareil… Malfoy ne s'était pas trompé sur ton compte. Il avait dit que tu ne refuserais pas, que ça allait t'apporter trop de bonnes choses… »

« -Vraiment ? Il a dit ça… en fait, ça risque de lui coûter bien plus cher qu'il ne le pense… »

Ce crétin ! Il allait définitivement lui faire ravaler sa maudite fierté. Il s'empara de son téléphone, envoyant un message au blond, avec un grand sourire, amusé.

« 08/04 01:35 Si tu savais Malfoy, on vient de me faire une proposition vraiment alléchante pour avoir mon bar, pour tourner un clip, du coup, je me demande si je ne vais pas leur donner la priorité sur toi… »

La réponse du blond ne tarda pas, et le fit sourire, un grand et content sourire, qui fit pousser un petit sifflement à Eden d'admiration, quand Harry souriait, ses yeux pétillaient d'un vert encore plus intense, et le rendait… beau, tout simplement. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite au gamin, se concentrant sur la réponse de Draco.

« O8/04 01:36 Envoyer un message à cette heure Potter, aucun respect. J'espère bien que tu ne prendras pas de décision hâtive avant demain soir. »

Le brun réfléchit à peine, et pianota rapidement sur les touches de l'écran.

« 08/04 01:37 Franchement Draco, si tu dormais, tu n'aurais pas répondu si vite. Inquiet ? »

Encore une fois, la réponse ne tarda pas.

« 08/04 01:40 J'allais dormir. Je suis inquiet pour toi surtout, tes goûts sont catastrophiques et cela me blesserait beaucoup que tu prennes quelqu'un de moins compétant que mes protégés »

Cette fois pourtant, Harry ne répondit rien, il passa une bonne partie de la soirée avec Eden, se présentant correctement. Il le laissa le dragouiller gentiment, ce n'était pas méchant, et Harry savait que contre un tel môme, il ne risquait rien. Il avait appris que le gosse n'aimait pas Malfoy, qu'il le trouvait trop autoritaire, et qu'il osait lui tenir tête, à lui ?! Eden ?! En plus, … son caractère n'était pas bon, et même si tout le monde assurait que Malfoy & Jordan étaient les meilleurs dans leur domaine, il grondait d'avoir eu la malchance de tomber sur les services de Malfoy plutôt que Jordan… La soirée passa vite, bien plus qu'Harry ne l'aurait imaginé, et ce n'est qu'en voyant leur chaperon revenir pour leur demander de rentrer parce qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous tôt le lendemain, que le barman se rendit compte qu'il était presque l'heure de fermer. Ce n'est que là qu'il envoya un message à Malfoy, vers quatre, peut-être même cinq heures du matin, une fois rentré à pieds jusqu'à son appartement, se mettant nu avant de se glisser dans les draps frais.

« 08/04 05:26 Dans ce cas… je te conseille d'être à la hauteur. A demain… ou plutôt tout à l'heure, bonne nuit. »

* * *

><p>TBC!<p> 


End file.
